Vers les Etoiles
by Skippy1701
Summary: Une histoire d'amour et de Foot ! Clexa


**Vers les Etoiles**

 **POV Lexa :**

J'enfile mon maillot comme souvent j'ai la musique sur les oreilles, histoire de m'isoler avant le match. Si on gagne aujourd'hui, on sera enfin prêtes pour affronter le mondial le mois prochain. Je regarde mon équipe avec fierté, on a tellement bossé pour en arriver là. Le football féminin est moins populaire que celui des gars mais là on parle du mondial, les garçons sont champions du monde, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Anya me fait signe et j'enlève mes écouteurs, je souffle un bon coup et la rejoins devant notre coach.

Indra : C'est le dernier match d'entrainement avant notre départ pour le Canada, donc on fait comme d'habitude. On laisse en place, la 4.4.2 devant les buts d'Anya et tout se passera bien. On s'est mis d'accord pour cinq changement avec la coach de l'Italie, donc je vais essayer pas mal de combinaisons. On est là pour gommer les derniers détails avant le mondial, on reste concentrées et tout se passera bien, on se retrouve sur le terrain.

Mon équipe se rassemble autour de moi et je tends la main, vite rejoint par l'ensemble de mes coéquipières.

Lexa : Vers les étoiles les amies.

Equipe : Et même plus haut !

Quand j'arrive sur le terrain je ferme les yeux et respire à fond en priant, éducation catholique oblige, mais un peu de chance ne peut pas faire de mal non plus.

Cooper : Allez, on va les manger toutes crues les petite Italiennes, ne t'inquiètes pas petite sœur.

Je souris à ma sœur et me met en position, c'est nous qui ouvrons le jeu après avoir gagné a pile ou face.

(Coup de sifflet)

Les gens hurlent mais je n'entends rien, je suis dans ma bulle et fais une passe à Cooper en m'élançant vers le but adverse. Je sais que mon équipe est derrière moi et ça me donne des ailes, Coop passe en retrait à Luna qui passe à Nylah qui arrive à déborder grâce à sa vitesse. Le ballon revient à Cooper qui arme son pied pour tirer mais est taclé au dernier moment, c'était dangereux et l'arbitre siffle nous accordant un bon coup franc. A peine deux minutes de jeu et ce genre de tacle, ça promet.

Cooper : Elles jouent agressivement, elles l'ont mauvaise de ne pas avoir était retenues pour le Mondial je crois.

Lexa : Toi ou moi ? (Pose le ballon)

Cooper : A toi l'honneur, je préfère les corners tu le sais bien.

Je fixe la cage, j'essaie un direct, le match vient de commencer, on a le temps de rattraper si je me rate. J'entends l'arbitre siffler et prends mon élan, je tire le ballon passe au-dessus de mur et vient se loger en pleine lucarne, j'entends le stade hurler et je lève le poing en l'air. Cooper me saute sur le dos, vite suivie par Nylah, Luna et le reste de mon équipe.

Echo : Yess pas mal Wood, aujourd'hui j'en colle un aussi, alors ne prends pas toute la gloire vilaine.

Je souris et lui tape dans la main, 1-0 ça commence bien. Indra me fait un clin d'œil et on se remet en place pour la mise en jeu, dix minutes plus tard c'est au tour de Monroe de déborder par la droite. Elle arrive à centrer juste avant le tacle et trouve la tête de Cooper qui arrive à tromper la Gardienne pour la seconde fois.

(Hurlements du publique et applaudissements)

Je saute sur le dos de ma sœur en hurlant mais je perds mon sourire en voyant Monroe toujours à Terre, elle n'est pas du genre à simuler et on file voir ce qu'il se passe.

Lexa : Hey Monroe, ça va ?

Monroe : (Grimace de douleurs) Elle m'a foutu ses crampons dans la cuisse avec son tacle dangereux, ça va j'ai juste besoin de deux minutes, joli but Coop.

Les soigneurs arrivent et on en profite pour boire, il fait super chaud. Durant un quart d'heure on mène le jeu, les Italiennes accumulent les fautes et les esprits commencent à s'échauffer sur une nouvelle faute pour jeu dangereux.

Echo : (Colère) C'est quoi votre problème putain, vous ne savez pas jouer sans faire de faute ?

Italienne : Allez, tu n'es pas en sucre bébé, remets toi.

Je retiens Echo qui allait lui foncer dans le lard et l'envoi se calmer plus loin, je l'entends rager et je souris, elles ont tort de la mettre en colère.

Nylah : On en met un troisième avant la mi-temps, ça la calmera.

Je souris et tire le coup franc, la lutte est acharnée devant le but adverse et le ballon est repoussé juste devant moi. Je la reprends en demi-volley et plante mon tir au fond de la cage faisant hurler mon équipe de joie ainsi que le stade entier.

Harper : (Sur mon dos) Et de 3, tu es en forme dis donc.

Echo : (Claque ma main) Le prochain est pour moi.

Gina : Allez en place, il reste cinq minutes avant la mi-temps, on ne se relâche pas.

(Coup de sifflet)

Arrivées dans les vestiaires l'ambiance est bonne et Indra rentre le sourire aux lèvres.

Indra : Bien, on les domine sur tous les points mais faites gaffe à leurs jeux dangereux, ce n'est pas le moment de se blesser.

Anya : C'est exactement ce qu'elles cherchent à faire depuis le début du match, elles ont vraiment la défaite mauvaise ces italiennes.

Lexa : On va la jouer cool en seconde mi-temps, ne les énervons pas plus, 3-0 c'est déjà bien.

Echo : Et, non pas question, je veux leur donner une leçon.

Lexa : Echo, ne jetons pas de l'huile sur le feu stp.

Echo : (Boude) Tu étais plus drôle avant Wood, ok mais je leur en mets un à la moindre occasion, je te préviens.

Lexa : (Sourire) Ok, ça reprend on y va.

Durant trente minutes tout va bien, Luna arrive à déborder et fait une passe à Echo qui arme son pied et colle son fameux but au fond de la cage. Le visage des Italiennes est fermé mais je ne m'en occupe pas et saute sur Echo pour la féliciter.

Echo : Je t'avais dit que j'en mettrai un, alors impressionnée ?

Lexa : (Claque la main) Pas mal Frost, mais j'en ai mis deux.

Echo : Pfff, c'est ton rôle ça vilaine.

Cinq minutes plus tard après un jeu de passes qui fait tourner en bourrique l'équipe adverse je passe en retrait à Cooper qui arme son tir.

(Cri de douleur, coup de sifflet)

Lexa : Coop ! (Inquiète)

Arbitre : Carton rouge, pénalty accordé.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Mais ce n'est pas vrai bordel, lèves toi Cooper.

Madi : La madame elle a très bobo on dirait.

Clarke : Oui, que fais-tu debout jeune fille ?

Madi : Je t'ai entendu crier, je peux regarder avec toi, j'ai plus dodo et je veux voir tata Raven jouer.

Clarke : Ok, c'est la fin de toute façon viens, demain tu vas être fatiguée chez papi et mamie.

Commentateur : Cooper Wood sort sur civière, La numéro 9 Lexa Wood se place pour tirer le penalty et enfoncer un peu plus le clou chez les Italiennes.

Commentateur : Oui elles auront été dominées tout le match et ont joué un jeu agressif et dangereux tout le long, espérons que Wood s'en sorte avec pas trop de dégâts à un mois du mondial.

Madi : Elle est jolie la Dame, c'est qui ?

Clarke : C'est l'attaquante de l'équipe de France, Lexa.

Madi : Et tata elle est où ?

Clarke : Sur la gauche regarde, elle vient de rentrer sur le terrain pour remplacer Luna.

Madi : Tata Luna aussi elle joue, où ça ?

Je souris à ma fille et montre Luna sur le banc, j'arrive à regarder les matchs sans avoir le cœur serré maintenant, au bout de trois ans, il serait temps.

Madi : Lesa elle a maqué maman, pour quoi elle lève le poing vers le ciel.

Mon cœur se comprime de douleur et j'embrasse le front de ma fille sans lui répondre. Je me doute du pourquoi, mais je ne dois plus y penser, seulement je ne peux m'empêcher de les regarder jouer quand même.

Clarke : Au dodo ma puce, viens.

 **Une semaine plus tard...**

Madi : (Saute au cou de Raven) TATA !

Raven : (Sourire) Ah mais c'est mon petit lutin, t'as encore grandit, tu as mangé le champignon d'Alice, avoue ?

Madi : (Rigole) Bein non, mais j'ai mangé tous mes petits pois aujourd'hui. Elle est où Tata Luna, elle n'est pas là ?

Raven : Quoi, je ne te suffis plus ?

Luna : (Ouvre ses bras et réceptionne Madi) Et Princesse, je t'ai manqué ?

Madi : Trop beaucoup, je t'ai vu à la télé, toi aussi tata Raie.

Clarke : Salut, joli match, comment va Coop ?

Raven : (Visage Triste) Rupture des ligaments croisés, elle est out pour le Mondial.

Luna : Indra est folle de rage et je ne parle même pas de...

Clarke : Tu peux dire son nom, je ne vais pas m'évanouir.

Madi : T'as ramené un cadeau pour moi ?

Clarke : Madi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de ça ?

Madi : Mais, elles ont promis maman.

Raven : Arrêtes d'embêter ma nièce vilaine, (Sort une grosse peluche de Loup) tiens petit Lutin.

Madi : (Attrape le loup toute contente) Trop beau, t'as vu maman, il est géant.

Luna : (Lui pose une casquette de l'équipe de France sur la tête) Et voilà, t'es toute belle comme ça, tu vas devenir notre mascotte à l'équipe.

Madi : C'est quoi une macotte maman ?

Clarke : Mascotte ma puce, c'est la personne qui porte bonheur à l'équipe. Tu vas remplacer Ping le cochon ?

Ma fille fronce les sourcils et j'éclate de rire, Luna et Raven me frappent et rassurent ma fille pendant que je rentre leurs bagages dans le coffre. Sur la route ma fille meuble la conversation, Cooper est hors-jeu, Lexa doit être au plus mal. Ce que ça peut m'énerver de continuer à m'en faire pour elle, elle t'a abandonné, oublie là bon sang.

Raven : (Plisse les yeux) Les parents sont là ?

Clarke : Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je vous ai évité une fête avec tous les voisins.

Luna : (Sourire) Viens chérie, cesse de bouder, ce sont tes parents, c'est normal qu'ils soient fiers de toi, moi je le suis.

Raven : Tu essaies de m'amadouer n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : (Rire) Aller venez, ça fait trois mois que je ne vous ai pas vu, vous devez avoir des choses à me raconter.

Jack : (Enferme Raven dans ses bras) Comment va ma crevette ?

Raven : (Souris) Salut papa, tu m'étouffes. (Rire)

Abby : Jack, n'abimes pas notre fille veux-tu.

Ma sœur se jette au cou de ma mère pour lui faire un câlin, elle râle mais au fond elle aime autant nos parents que moi, voir plus si c'est possible.

Madi : Mamie, mamie, t'as vu tata Raie m'a ramené un gros loup et tata Luna a dit que je vais devenir la macotte de l'équipe avec ma caquette, t'as vu papi ?

Clarke : Mascotte ma puce et on dit casquette, je devrai peut être l'emmener voir un orthophoniste ?

Abby : Elle a trois ans Clarke, c'est normal, venez, rentrez tout est prêt, j'ai préparé ton plat préféré ma puce.

Raven : Merci man, tu viens bébé ?

Jack : (Enferme Luna dans ses bras) Alors tu supportes toujours ma fille ?

Raven : Hey, je suis un amour.

Luna : Mais oui chérie, on y croit tous. Bonjour Jack, Abby, ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Abby : Nous aussi, mais je suis curieuse de ta réponse aussi.

Raven : Pfff, parents indignes va.

(Rires)

Plus tard je suis devant un verre avec les filles, elles me racontent leur dernier match.

Clarke : C'est moche pour Coop, Indra va la remplacer par qui ?

Luna : Bein justement, puisque tu en parles.

Ma sœur me regarde avec inquiétude et je souffle et ça recommence, pas question bordel.

Clarke : Non, vous savez que je ne joue plus, c'est non, n'insistez pas.

Raven : Ecoutes nous stp, on te demande juste cinq minutes.

Clarke : J'ai dit non, je vais me coucher, à demain, bonne nuit.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je regarde ma sœur en retenant mes larmes, c'est injuste, on devait aller au mondial ensemble.

Cooper : Arrête de faire la tête Lexa, c'est comme ça. Vous gagnerez la Coupe pour moi, t'as pu t'entrainer un peu avec Fox ?

Lexa : Ce n'est pas toi, elle joue bien mais ...je vais massacrer cette italienne de malheur.

Cooper : (Rire) Laisses tomber, Indra va annoncer la liste des 23 quand ?

Lexa : A 18h dimanche, elle te garde sur la liste, tu seras championne du Monde, je te le jure.

Cooper : Lexa, elle doit mettre des joueuses en état d'aller sur le terrain, j'ai 27 ans, j'aurai une nouvelle chance dans quatre ans ?

Lexa : Mais...

Cooper : (Attrape ma main) Tu dois oublier tout ça, dès que je pourrai voyager, je viendrais au Canada vous encourager. Mais là l'équipe compte sur toi, tu es notre Capitaine Lex. C'est un coup dur, mais c'est comme ça le sport et tu le sais.

Lexa : (Respire un grand coup) Ok, tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je reste pour l'opération, je peux manquer quelques entrainements, ce n'est pas un problème.

Cooper : Lex non, toute notre stratégie reposait sur notre duo d'attaque, Fox a du talent mais elle a 19 ans et elle a besoin d'être cadrée. Tu dois t'entrainer et tu le sais, une bonne connexion ça ne s'invente pas.

Lexa : Je sais, la seule avant toi avec qui j'avais une telle connexion c'est...

Cooper : Je sais, et je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas entendre ce que je m'apprête à dire mais tu devrais aller la voir.

Lexa : Je suis la dernière personne au monde qu'elle veut voir Coop.

Cooper : Peut-être mais tu es la seule qui peut la convaincre de revenir dans l'équipe.

Lexa : Elle ne joue plus depuis trois ans, elle ne reviendra pas Coop, et encore moins pour moi.

Cooper : Elle joue toujours en division régional, elle est toujours inscrite sur les listes.

Lexa : C'est impossible et tu le sais.

Anya : (Rentre dans la chambre) Tu n'as même pas essayé Lex, on va toutes la voir demain pour la convaincre, tu devrais venir. Et avant de dire non, pense que je te connais par cœur, je sais qu'il y a plus que tu na voulu le dire sur son départ.

Luna : Je vous préviens, ça ne va pas être simple, elle ne veut pas en entendre parler.

Harper : Au final on n'a jamais su pourquoi elle n'était jamais revenue, je veux dire après la naissance de sa fille, elle aurait pu reprendre non ?

Nylah : Je crois qu'on ne sait pas tout, mais ce qui est sûre c'est que je l'ai vu jouer plusieurs fois depuis et elle a toujours un excellent niveau.

Lexa : Tu l'as vu jouer ?

Raven : Demain elle a un match, viens tu verras par toi-même.

Cooper : Essaies au moins, pour l'équipe, pour moi, stp.

Je souffle et fait signe aux filles que je viendrai, mon cœur se serre, je vais revoir Clarke, c'est une mauvaise idée je le sais. Plus tard je suis au fond de mon lit, je repense à notre rencontre et un sourire étire mes lèvres.

 _ **(Flashback 10 ans plus tôt)**_

Jack : Les jeunes, on se rassemble, je vous présente Alexandra Wood, elle intègre notre équipe à partir de maintenant. Faites lui un bon accueil, Clarke tu lui montres les vestiaires stp.

Clarke : Ok Coach, viens je te montre, tu joues au Foot depuis longtemps ?

Lexa : Depuis le primaire et toi ?

Clarke : Le CM2 je crois, ma sœur Raven en fait depuis plus longtemps que moi.

Lexa : Tu faisais quoi avant ?

Clarke : De la musique, je continue mais j'avais envie de faire du sport aussi et puis mon père c'est le Coach.

Lexa : Ho cool, mes parents n'aiment pas le foot mais ils viennent nous voir jouer ma sœur et moi.

Clarke : T'as une sœur aussi, plus grande ou plus petite ?

Lexa : Elle a trois ans de plus que moi, et toi ?

Clarke : Aussi, voilà les vestiaires, tu joues à quel poste ?

Lexa : Attaquante et toi ?

Clarke : Aussi, je ne te laisserai pas ma place facilement je te préviens.

Lexa : (Sourire) On pari ?

 _ **(Fin du Flashback)**_

Durant le reste de l'année on s'est battues comme des lionnes, au final Jack nous a mis toutes les deux sur le terrain et notre duo de choc est né. Il a duré jusqu'il y a trois ans, jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit où j'ai tout gâché ?

Raven : Elle porte le numéro 7, ça va ?

Lexa : Je ne devrai pas être là Rav, c'est une mauvaise idée.

Raven : Vous avez besoin de parler, ça fait trois ans maintenant.

Lexa : Certaines choses sont impossibles à oublier Rav, je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire ?

Anya : Essaies, je suis désolée.

Lexa : Qui te dit que c'est moi qui dois m'excuser au juste ?

Echo : C'est toujours toi Lex, on ignore ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais on n'est pas aveugle non plus.

Nylah : Le match commence, observes la, tu verras bien.

Durant tout le match mes yeux sont rivés à Clarke, Nylah a raison son niveau est resté le même, elle a même progressé sur certains points, mais son équipe est vraiment mauvaise. Je la vois déborder à nouveau, elle scotch tous les défenseurs grâce à sa vitesse et tire.

(Coup de sifflet final)

Arbitre : 1-0 les Skaikru l'emportent.

Toute son équipe lui saute dessus et nos regards se croisent, je la vois passer par différentes émotions avant de souffler et de se diriger vers nous. A chacun de ses pas mon cœur tambourine un peu plus fort, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire, trois ans c'est affreusement long quand on y pense et bien trop court pour d'autre choses.

 **POV Clarke :**

Joueuse : Whoua dites ce n'est pas certaines filles de l'équipe de France dans les gradins ?

Je tourne les yeux, Raven et Luna ont dit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas venir aujourd'hui ? Mon cœur s'envole en reconnaissant Lexa, mince mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou là au juste ?

Joueuse : Bein tu ne sais pas que Clarke jouait en équipe de France avant, comme Raven

Clarke : C'était une autre vie, je vais les saluer, à plus tard les filles, beau match.

Joueuse : Et Cap, tu nous présenteras j'espère ?

Clarke : (Sourire) On se retrouve au bar pour fêter tout ça.

Je marche vers ma sœur qui semble légèrement paniquée, Luna glisse sa main dans la sienne et je soupire, je devrais être en colère mais tout ce que je ressens c'est une profonde lassitude.

Raven : Ne sois pas fâchée stp, je devais tout tenter, tu me manques sur le terrain, tu nous manques à tous.

Anya : Salut Blondie, tu tiens la forme, jolie débordement.

Clarke : Merci, salut les filles, contente de vous voir ça fait longtemps.

Harper : C'est ici que tu vis maintenant ?

Clarke : Oui, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les cigales.

Echo : C'est certain que ça change de Paris, tu nous fais un peu visiter ?

Clarke : Je dois rejoindre mon équipe au bar, mais venez, elles seront ravies.

Nylah : Ok, pourquoi pas, mais faut qu'on parle.

Clarke : Je vais prendre ma douche, à plus tard.

Je pose mon front sur le carrelage, concentres toi Clarke, cette vie est derrière toi, tu ne peux pas flancher maintenant. Je sors de la douche et m'habille tranquillement, je sais que Lexa est là, pourtant je ne lui parle pas.

Lexa : Tu joues toujours aussi bien.

Trois ans que je n'ai pas entendu sa voie, autre qu'à la télé, je ferme les yeux et me tourne vers elle.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu es là ?

Lexa passe sa main sur sa nuque et se mord la lèvre, elle fait toujours ça quand elle est mal à l'aise ou peu sûre d'elle.

Lexa : On ne gagnera pas le Mondial sans toi Clarke, je suis là pour te faire revenir.

Clarke : Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire partir il y 3 ans alors, on n'a plus rien à se dire Lexa.

Lexa : Ecoutes moi stp, je te demande juste cinq minutes, après si c'est toujours non je n'insisterai pas et je te laisserai, promis. J'ai eu trois ans pour penser à tout ça, juste quelques minutes, c'est tout ce que je te demande ?

Clarke : (Croise mes bras devant moi) Je t'écoute, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Lexa : Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit il y a trois ans, je ne le pensais pas, pas une seule seconde. Tu dois savoir que Cooper est Out pour le Mondial, toute notre stratégie reposait sur notre duo d'attaque. Je n'ai pas le temps de former quelqu'un d'autre, toi et moi on se connaît par cœur, sur le terrain ça a toujours marché. On a tellement bossé pour en arriver là, l'équipe, Indra, je sais que tu veux autant que moi ramener la coupe à la maison. Je ferai ce que tu voudras, juste reviens jouer avec nous, on a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi Clarke.

(Silence)

Clarke : Je ne peux pas laisser ma fille durant un mois, je suis désolée mais elle passera toujours en priorité. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour gagner, fais passer Echo en attaquante, elle se régale et tu le sais. Luna et Raven en milieu, leur alchimie fera le reste, votre équipe est forte, tu es forte, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi pour briller.

Lexa : Mais c'est avec toi que je veux atteindre les étoiles Clarke.

 _ **(Flashback il y a quatre ans)**_

Lexa : Quart de finale, ce n'est pas si mal, dans quatre ans on ira jusqu'au bout.

Clarke : J'en suis sûre, on ramènera la coupe à la maison, je le sais.

Lexa : Toi et moi, je sais qu'on peut atteindre les étoiles.

Clarke : (Grand sourire) Moi je vise le soleil, mais les étoiles ça me va, surtout si tu es à mes côtés.

Lexa : (Rire) Viens, allons rejoindre les autres, Princesse.

Clarke : Je te suis Commandante.

 _ **(Fin du Flashback)**_

Lexa : Tu...

Madi : (Cours dans mes bras) Maman, t'es trop forte, t'as mis le but et tout le monde il a crié et tout.

Clarke : (Sourire) Merci ma puce, mais c'est un travail d'équipe.

Abby : A te voilà, désolé je n'ai pas pu la retenir plus longtemps, tout le monde t'attend, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lexa : Bonjour Abby.

Abby : (Choquée) Lexa mais...

Madi : T'es la Lessa de la télé, celle qui a marqué pleins de buts comme maman ?

Clarke : C'est Lexa ma chérie, et oui c'est elle, maman tu peux emmener Madi, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Abby : Très bien, viens ma puce on y va, Lexa ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, il faudra passer à la maison, Jack serai content de te revoir.

Lexa : J'essaierai, promis.

Elles sortent et j'attrape mon sac, je ne sais pas quoi faire en ce qui est sur c'est que c'est une mauvaise idée de rester aussi longtemps près de Lexa.

Lexa : Ta fille est magnifique.

Clarke : Elle l'est oui, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir, viens on nous attend.

Lexa : Clarke je...

Clarke : Quoi donc Lexa ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais dire pour me faire oublier tes parole d'il y a trois ans au juste ?

Lexa : (Vaincu) Rien, je n'ai aucune excuses Clarke, je suis vraiment désolée, je tenais à te le dire, je te laisse, je vais rentrer à mon hôtel.

Je la regarde partir sans rien dire, c'est mieux comme ça, je dois oublier, je dois l'oublier, c'est mieux comme ça.

 **POV Lexa :**

Il est plus d'une heure du matin quand on tape à ma porte, j'ouvre et découvre les filles, je me pousse et elles s'installent sur mon lit en silence.

Anya : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans Lex ?

Harper : On se doute que ça doit être costaud pour que Clarke parte du jour au lendemain, on veut juste vous aider.

Echo : On ne veut pas se mêler de vos affaires vraiment, mais vous êtes tellement têtues. Sans aide, cette situation ne se débloquera jamais, alors expliques-nous.

Nylah : Je sais que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, alors comment ça se fait que votre amitié ait pris fin comme ça ?

Lexa : J'ai...elle m'a avoué un truc et j'ai paniqué, je l'ai blessée, vraiment blessée et j'ai dit des choses horribles et elle est partie. J'ai essayé durant des mois de me rattraper, elle ne m'a jamais répondu, elle a déménagé sans donner d'adresse, changer de numéro. Raven m'a dit de la laisser tranquille, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Anya : Raven tu sais ce qui s'est passé toi ?

Raven : Oui, et vraiment j'étais à deux doigts d'en coller une à Lexa. Mais j'ai vu qu'elle était aussi triste que Clarke et j'ai préféré laisser tomber.

Luna : Ce qui est sûr, c'est que demain c'est notre dernière chance de la faire changer d'avis.

Lexa : Demain ?

Raven : Mon père m'a appelé tout à l'heure vous êtes toutes invitées au barbecue du dimanche, ce n'est pas négociable.

Lexa : Les filles j'ai essayé, vous avez bien vu comment ça s'est passé, elle ne reviendra pas. Pas tant que je serai là en tout cas, Echo tu vas passer en attaque avec moi et ça ira.

Echo : Lex, tu sais que je t'adore, mais je n'arrive pas à te suivre. Je suis au milieu du terrain pour distribuer le jeu, tu reçois mes passes avec Cooper, c'est comme ça que ça marche dans notre équipe.

Lexa : Il faudra s'adapter, j'irai moins vite. Il est tard, on devrait dormir si on veut arriver assez tôt demain.

Anya ne bouge pas de mon lit et je soupire, c'est ma meilleure amie, je sais qu'elle ne bougera pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas expliqué les choses une bonne fois pour toute.

Lexa : (M'allonge dans mon lit en soupirant) Clarke et moi ça a toujours été fusionnelle, encore plus sur un terrain. On se connaissait par cœur, on finissait même les phrases l'une de l'autre, toujours fourrées ensemble, toujours à rire et déconner. C'était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et...

Anya : Je sais tout ça, je vous ai vu arriver dans l'équipe pleine de confiance en vous.

Lexa : Oui, un jour à un mariage mon père m'a présenté Lincoln. Fils de très gros investisseur, il était sympa, gentil, drôle, on c'est très vite entendu. On est sorti ensemble, Clarke s'éloignait de plus en plus et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'ai finis par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, on commençait à se disputer et elle m'a embrassé.

Anya : Je vois, qu'as-tu fais ?

Lexa : J'ai paniqué, je n'ai pas été élevée comme ça An, pour moi ça n'a jamais était une option. Je l'ai repoussé, je lui ai dit que ... (Gorge nouée)

Anya : Et, je ne te juge pas, dis-moi.

Lexa : Je lui ai dit qu'elle me dégoutait, qu'elle ferait mieux de se trouver un mec pour qu'elle devienne enfin une vrai femme. Que par égard pour notre longue amitié on ne reparlera pas de tout ça jamais, qu'elle ne devait plus jamais en parler, que jamais je ne ressentirai une telle chose pour elle. Tu aurais vu son regard An, je l'ai brisée et quand elle est partit je ne l'ai pas retenue. Le lendemain, l'hôpital m'a appelé, Clarke avait été agressée, j'étais son contact d'urgence. J'ai couru jusqu'à l'hôpital, j'avais eu le temps de regretter chaque mot prononcé la veille, mais le mal était fait. Quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas reconnu Clarke, et elle m'a dit de partir.

Anya : Et tu l'as fait ?

Lexa : Bien sûr que non, j'ai insisté, je voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé et elle m'a lancé d'une voix vide :

Clarke : Tu devrais être contente, je suis enfin une vrai femme, maintenant va-t-en, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Anya : Bordel, Lex t'a vraiment déconné là.

Lexa : Je sais, je le sais très bien, c'est impardonnable ce que je lui ai dit.

Anya : C'était il y a trois ans, donc Madi ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, surement à moins qu'elle est rencontré un autre homme peu de temps après.

Anya : Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, bordel je m'attendais pas à ça. Enfin je savais qu'elle t'aimait, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit on s'est dit avec les filles qu'on s'imaginait des choses.

Lexa : Je suis lamentable, d'autant que tout ce que je lui ai dit était faux.

Anya : Je sais, tu l'as toujours aimé aussi, sans te l'avouer.

Lexa : Elle ne me pardonnera jamais, je ne le mérite pas de toute façon.

Anya : Tout le monde commet des erreurs Lex, à toi de voir si tu veux continuer à te voiler la face ou pas.

Elle sort et le lendemain je suis dans le jardin des parents de Clarke entrain de rire avec Jack quand elle arrive avec Madi.

Jack : Va lui parler Championne, elle ne t'a jamais oublié.

Lexa : Moi non plus.

Jack : Si tu brises le cœur de mon bébé à nouveau, nous allons avoir un problème toi et moi Lexa.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas mon intention Jack, je veux juste récupérer mon amie.

Jack : Toutes les deux vous étiez beaucoup de choses, mais vous étiez plus que des amies Lexa et il est temps de l'accepter, sinon Clarke ne reviendra pas vers toi.

Lexa : Je sais.

 **POV Clarke :**

Arrivée dans le jardin de mes parents je me fige en voyant les filles, mais ça ne finira donc jamais. Je laisse Madi et m'enferme dans ma chambre, mauvaise idée vu qu'elle est décorée encore de mes anciennes photos.

Raven : (Toc à la porte) Et, tu vas bien ?

Clarke : Non Raven, tu sais pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé, comment tu peux l'avoir emmenée ici ?

Raven : Vous aviez besoin de parler, elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de te dire à quel point elle regrettait ses paroles.

Clarke : Et bien maintenant c'est fait, donc partez svp.

Raven : Viens au moins dire au revoir aux filles, on part au Canada dans deux jours.

Clarke : J'arrive, donnes-moi cinq minutes.

Raven : Ok, je suis désolée petite sœur, je pensais vraiment que ça te ferai du bien.

Clarke : C'est rien, j'arrive.

Ma sœur s'en va et je ferme les yeux, courage Clarke, encore deux heures et tu ne la reverras plus, courage. Je rejoins le jardin et ma fille me court dans les bras avec une photo.

Madi : Maman t'as le même maillot que Tata Raven et Luna, pourquoi ? Tu jouais aussi avec eux ?

Je regarde la photo et soupire, c'est petit de se servir de ma fille pour me faire flancher franchement.

Echo : Et Clarke, viens on se fait un deux contre deux.

Anya : Je suis dans les cages, prête Blondie ?

Clarke : Je vais froisser ton égo si je t'en mets un ?

Anya : Arrive déjà en m'en coller un, on en reparlera.

Je souris et rejoins Echo, en face il y a Raven et Luna et on commence à jouer. On s'affronte depuis dix petites minutes quand Echo m'abandonne pour aller boire. Lexa rentre à sa place, et mon père sourit, ho je vois, piégée. Je soupire et dribble Luna qui me fonce dessus, je n'ai pas besoin de voir Lexa pour la savoir devant Anya et lui fait une passe. Elle tire et marque en souriant et Lexa me claque la main, je mentirai en disant que ce genre de geste ne m'avais pas manqué.

Madi : Trop forte Lessa, à moi, à moi.

Clarke : Je te donne ma place ma puce, donnes une leçon à tes tantes.

Je rejoins mon père sur le côté et m'assois près de lui en silence. J'observe Lex jouer avec Madi et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à cette vison qui a longtemps pour moi été un rêve.

Jack : Indra m'a appelé, elle doit annoncer la liste des 23 à 18 heures et voulais savoir si elle devait mettre ton nom ou pas.

Clarke : Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Jack : Que tu serais présente pour représenter ton Pays, que tu ne laisserais pas tomber ton équipe alors qu'elles ont besoin de toi. On part tous au Canada dans deux jours, ta mère et moi on s'occupera de Madi et toi ton boulot c'est de ramener la coupe à la maison.

Clarke : Papa, je ne sais pas si je pourrai.

Jack : Biens sûr que tu peux, mieux tu le dois, sinon tu n'avanceras jamais.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas retomber amoureuse d'elle, je ne peux pas papa.

Jack : Tu ne retomberas pas amoureuse de Lexa ma puce.

Clarke : Comment tu peux en être sure au juste ?

Jack : Parce que tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer, appelle Indra elle attend ton coup de fil.

Je soupire et rejoins ma chambre pour appeler Indra, au bout de deux sonneries elle décroche et je respire un grand coup.

Clarke : Je viens, on ramènera la coupe à la maison, promis.

Indra : C'est ce que je voulais entendre, je t'attends dans deux jours à l'aéroport, ta sœur t'expliquera. Bon retour dans l'équipe Princesse.

Clarke : Merci Coach, à dans deux jours.

La journée se passe, curieusement Lexa ne m'a pas approchée une seule fois, c'est sans doute mieux comme ça.

Raven : Et ça commence, venez.

Journaliste : On laisse la parole à Indra Trikru la charismatique Coach de notre équipe féminine de France.

Indra : Bonsoir à tous je vais annoncer les 23 joueuses retenues pour le Mondial 2018. Pour commencer au poste de Gardienne, Anya Foster, Lily Granger et Charlotte Carré. Pour les défenseurs, Gina Davis, Harper Macinter, Emori Désert, Maya Montagne, Cassandra Lopez, Emilie Calvin et Eliza Pic. Pour les ailières, Monroe Dupuis, Nylah Pierre, Gaia Trikru, Tris Baldwin et Léa Marrakech. Pour les milieux de Terrain, Raven Griffin, Luna Vague, Echo Daniels. Pour les attaquantes, Fox Sierra, Ankara Stevens, Cooper Wood, Lexa Wood, et Clarke Griffin. Voilà la liste des joueuses qui m'accompagneront en Russie pour remporter, je l'espère, la coupe du Monde comme nos homologues masculins.

Journaliste : Vous avez laissé Cooper Wood dans la liste des 23 alors qu'elle est blessée ?

Indra : Cooper a travaillé d'arrache-pied comme les autres pendant quatre ans pour nous emmener jusqu'ici, sa place est avec nous.

Journaliste : Une autre aurait pu prendre sa place, sachant qu'elle ne pourra pas jouer, c'est risqué de vous fermer une possibilité.

Indra : C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre, comme toute l'équipe, nous en avons longuement parlé et toutes sont d'accord. Cooper a mérité sa place au Mondial et sans ce malheureux incident elle aurait brillé sur le terrain.

Journaliste : Rappeler Clarke Griffin alors qu'elle a quitté les terrains depuis trois ans est un gros risque aussi ?

Toutes les filles se tournent vers moi et je hausse les épaules.

Clarke : Quoi vous êtes venues me chercher non, soyez pas si étonnées c'est vexant.

Toutes me sautent dessus en hurlant de joie et je souris, Lexa regarde la télé sans rien dire et ma fille me saute au cou.

Madi : Trop bien moi, aussi je veux jouer avec vous.

(Rires)

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke n'est toujours pas là, elle est en retard, on doit embarquer dans vingt minutes, est ce qu'elle a changé d'avis ? Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ou faire, je ne sais pas comment l'approcher à nouveau. Je lui ai fait tellement fais de mal, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de toute façon.

Cooper : Elle va arriver, arrêtes de stresser comme ça et pousses moi jusqu'au Stewart, j'embarque avant vous vu que je suis handicapée.

Lexa : Ne dis pas de conneries, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Coop.

Clarke : (Essoufflées) Désolé, Madi a eu du mal à me lâcher, salut tout le monde.

Indra : Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là on y va, il y a des journalistes alors tenez-vous bien svp.

Cooper : Eh Princesse, on ne dit pas bonjour.

Clarke serre ma sœur dans ses bras fortement, j'en viens à jalouser ma sœur quand je vois le sourire que Clarke lui adresse.

Clarke : Tu as l'air en forme pour une estropiée, t'as pris combien d'anti douleurs au juste ?

Cooper : (Frappe l'épaule de Clarke) Ne sois pas vilaine, je suis blessée.

Clarke : Tu parles, tu voulais juste te la couler douce oui.

Cooper : Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat, tu as intérêt à me présenter ta fille, toutes les filles m'en ont parlé.

Clarke : (Rire) Promis, salut Lexa.

Lexa : Salut.

(Silence)

Raven : Eh Clarke viens je te présente aux nouvelles de l'équipe.

Clarke : J'arrive à plus tard les filles.

Elle s'en va et je recommence à respirer, ma sœur me regarde avec désapprobation et je souffle en la poussant.

Cooper : Va falloir te décoincer un peu, c'est de Clarke qu'on parle, tu la connais depuis plus de dix ans.

Lexa : J'aimerai bien t'y voir tiens, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Cooper : Tu me désespères, sois la Lexa qu'elle a toujours connu et non l'idiote qui l'a fait partir par peur.

Lexa : Notre famille n'acceptera jamais ça Coop.

Cooper : Tu n'en sais rien, et puis franchement Lexa on s'en fou. C'est de ta vie qu'on parle là, et les parents n'ont rien à dire sur ça, puis moi je l'adore Clarke, alors arranges les choses sinon je te cogne.

Dans l'avion je la regarde parler avec Nylah, elle semble plus proche que dans mon souvenir non ?

Cooper : Elles sont amies, Nylah a gardé contact avec Clarke, comme la majorité des filles.

Lexa : Ha.

Cooper : On ne t'en parlait pas pour ne pas te faire souffrir, tu as mis du temps à t'en remettre.

Lexa : Ok.

Cooper : Clarke est célibataire, elle a bien eu une histoire avec une fille il y a un an, mais rien de sérieux.

Lexa : Je peux savoir comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Cooper : J'ai mes sources, tu vas me chercher à boire stp.

Lexa : Ok, tu veux quoi ?

Cooper : Un jus de fruit stp, pamplemousse si il y a sinon ananas ou orange.

Lexa : Ok, nos sponsors ont été généreux cette année, l'avion a de la gueule.

Cooper : Oui, si on gagne ça ne fera que les encourager à mettre la main à leur portefeuille aussi.

Je rejoins le bar et trouve Clarke attendant sa commande, tu fais chier Coop, vraiment.

Clarke : Salut.

Lexa : Salut.

(Silence)

Stewart : Voilà Melle, je vous sers quoi ?

Lexa : Un jus de pamplemousse et un coca svp.

Stewart : Je vous prépare ça tout de suite.

Clarke : Tu sais dans quel hôtel on descend ?

Lexa : Yep, il est vraiment pas mal, il a une piscine, jaccusi et spa.

Clarke : Cool, bon je retourne à ma place, à plus tard.

Lexa : A plus tard.

Je me rassois à ma place et jette limite son jus de fruit à ma sœur qui rigole dans sa barbe.

Lexa : Tu fais chier, je vais dormir un peu pour la peine.

 **Deux jours plus tard...**

Indra : Aller l'échauffement est finit, Anya dans les cages on s'entraine au penalty, on a encore le décalage horaire dans les pattes, on va faire soft aujourd'hui.

Gina : (Essoufflée) Soft tu parles, ça fait trois heures qu'elle nous fait courir comme des folles. Alors tu es contente que Clarke nous ait rejoints, les filles m'ont dit que vous étiez très amies avant.

Lexa : Avant oui, mais beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis.

Gina : Tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'amitié la vraie ne meure jamais, elle peut faire des pauses, mais jamais elle ne prend un point finale. Puis ça se voit que vous tenait encore l'une à l'autre.

Lexa : C'est jolie, j'espère que c'est vrai, car elle me manque beaucoup.

Gina : Et bien tu devrais lui dire, ça fera une bonne base pour reprendre où vous en étiez.

Lexa : Ouai j'y penserai, c'est à toi.

Je regarde Clarke tirer et Anya râler qu'elle ne lui avait pas manqué et je souris, ça fait du bien de la revoir avec le même maillot que le mien, vraiment du bien.

Clarke : Anya a toujours aussi bon caractère à ce que je vois.

Lexa : En pleine lucarne, tu cherches les problèmes aussi.

Clarke : (Amusée) J'ai toujours adoré l'embêter, c'est à toi.

Je m'élance mais Anya bloque mon tir facilement et je soupire, je manque de concentration aujourd'hui. Après une bonne douche je retrouve tout le monde pour manger, Clarke est encore avec Nylah entrain de rire à gorge déployée.

Cooper : Nyl est en forme ce soir, on dirait que Clarke est sa nouvelle proie finalement.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Harper : Clarke, on va faire un tour à la piscine, tu viens ?

Clarke : Je vais coucher ma fille et j'arrive, à plus tard.

 **POV Clarke :**

Madi : Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec toi ?

Clarke : Je dois m'entrainer ma puce, mais tu viendras voir les matchs et si je marque je viendrai te chercher, promis.

Madi : D'accord, tu me lis mon histoire ?

Une heure plus tard je marche dans les couloirs de l'hôtel quand je tombe sur Lexa, évidement sinon ce n'est pas drôle.

Lexa : Salut j'allais à la piscine aussi, je peux t'accompagner ?

Clarke : Oui pas de soucis.

(Silence)

Ce silence est pesant, avant on parlait de tout et de rien, maintenant c'est comme si on ne savait pas quoi se dire, c'est épuisant et triste quand on y pense. Une fois dans l'eau je rejoins les filles, j'ai manqué d'étouffer en voyant Lexa dans son bikini noir.

Raven : Mad va bien ?

Clarke : Je lui manque mais ça va.

Luna : On ira la voir demain, on a un trou de quelques heures.

Clarke : Super, je vais rentrer je suis morte, j'avais oublié les entrainements d'Indra.

Echo : Tu te ramollis Griffin, viens donc te battre un peu avec moi,

Je saute sur Echo en même temps que Luna et Raven et on la torture de chatouilles en rigolant. Je sors dix minutes plus tard, je vois Lexa se masser l'épaule et je me pince les lèvres.

Clarke : Tu as mal à l'épaule.

Mais bon sang Clarke tais-toi et va-t'en bordel, tu n'en loupes pas une ma fille. Tu cherches les problèmes ?

Lexa : Ouai, les avions et moi, toujours une grande histoire d'amour.

Clarke : Tu as surement une contracture, j'ai une pommade dans ma chambre, ça te soulagera.

Mais bon sang tais-toi Griffin, pitié faites qu'elle refuse. Je suis nulle, nulle, nulle...Lexa me regarde en souriant et ej sais que c'est mort.

Lexa : Je veux bien, merci.

Raté !

Clarke : Suis moi, tu devrais montrer ça aux soigneurs demain quand même.

Rholala Clarke, ferme la bouche je t'en supplie, je la vois sourire et rentrer dans ma chambre, pourquoi elle sourit au juste ?

Lexa : Tu es encore entrain de t'insulter dans ta tête avoue ?

Je ne dis rien et lui tends sa pommade, son air amusé me fait râler un peu plus et je lui montre la porte.

Lexa : Tu peux me la mettre stp ?

QUOI ? Mais non, rho elle abuse...

Clarke : Bien sûr, enlèves ton t-shirt.

Lexa : J'entends au moins le troisième rdv pour ce genre de chose d'habitude tu sais.

Clarke : Très drôle Lexa.

Elle se tourne et je passe la pommade sur son épaule doucement, merci les études de kiné, ça aide.

Lexa : Tu as fait quoi durant ces trois ans ?

Clarke : Je suis Kiné, je travaille avec ma mère dans une clinique privée, spécialisée en gros trauma. On est toute une équipe, du chirurgien en passant par les infirmières ou les kinés comme moi.

Lexa : Hooo super, je comprends mieux comment tu peux masser aussi bien.

Clarke : Ne t'y habitues pas trop, t'as une contracture, ne forces pas dessus durant quelques jours et ça ira.

Lexa : Ok, je te remercie.

Clarke : Et toi tu as fini par passer ton concours ou pas ?

Lexa : Bein tu sais, les choses se sont un peu enchainées pour moi depuis que je suis au PSG, maintenant que je suis pro à temps complet je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'entrainer comme il se doit.

Clarke : Tu es mieux sur un terrain qu'au milieu des flammes de toute façon.

Au final on a discuté une partie de la nuit, on a du finir par s'endormir car quand je me réveille, Lexa dort contre moi. Je rougis et me dégage aussi doucement que possible de ses bras, j'ai besoin d'une douche et de préférence froide. Quand je reviens Lexa a disparu et je souffle de soulagement ou de dépit, je ne sais pas vraiment.

 **Premier match...France-Panama**

Indra : Ok, j'annonce les postes. Gardienne Anya, défenseurs, Gaia, Harper, Gina et Emori. Ailière droite Monroe, ailière gauche Nylah. Milieu Raven et Luna. Attaquantes Lexa et Clarke, leur défense est un vrai Bloc, elles n'ont pris qu'un but durant tous les éliminatoires, donc on passe un maximum sur les côtés et on saisit chaque occasion. On reste agressives et sans faute, ce match est un test pour voir si on peut aller loin ou pas dans ce tournoi, alors ne me décevez pas.

Je vois tout le monde se rassembler autour de Lexa et je m'approche, tout le monde met sa main sur la sienne et je me joins au groupe en silence.

Lexa : Vers les étoiles les amies.

Equipe : ET MÊME PLUS HAUT !

Mon cœur se serre, c'était notre truc ça ? Elle évite mon regard et on va sur le terrain, on se met en position et je regarde Lexa un moment.

Lexa : C'était le seul moyen de te garder encore un peu près de moi.

La première mi-temps fut une horreur, on n'arrivait pas à percer leur défense et on ne touchait pas beaucoup de ballons avec Lexa. On écoutait Indra et tout le monde me regarde d'un coup.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Indra : Je disais qu'il faut vous parler avec Lexa, sur la dernière action ça aurait évité la faute.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas le manque de communication de Lexa et moi le souci, mais le fait que leurs joueuses nous craignent tellement qu'elles se mettent à trois sur nous dès qu'on a la balle.

Lexa : Clarke a raison, on n'a jamais eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ce match va être tendu mais en passant sur les côtés on a une chance.

Clarke : Raven et Luna doivent tenter leur chance aussi plus souvent de loin, ça va les déstabiliser.

Indra : Pourquoi pas, on va tester comme ça, Raven et Luna vous monter plus souvent, Monroe et Nylah en soutien, Lexa et Clarke vous occupez les défenseurs.

Equipe : Ok

 **POV Lexa :**

Durant dix minutes elles maintiennent un blocus serré, je vois Nylah arriver à déborder et armer son tir, je retiens mon souffle et vois le ballon s'envoler. Il touche la barre transversale, mais Clarke est sur sa trajectoire. Elle saute et met une tête pile sous la barre et le public explose comme l'équipe. Je la vois poser la main sur le cœur et faire un cœur, surement pour Madi et les filles lui sautent dessus.

Lexa : (Claque sa main) Ok à mon tour Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Quand tu veux Commandante, pour l'instant ça fait 1-0 pour moi.

Je souris, on a toujours fait ça, petite compétition amicale entre nous, l'usage de nos surnoms aussi m'avait manqué. Pour être honnête tout m'avais manqué, je rejoins ma position et le match reprend. Elles font tout pour attaquer durant dix bonnes minutes mais nos défenses tiennent bon, ça et un arrêt magistral d'Anya. Elle dégage pile sur moi et je me lance vers les cages, Clarke dans mon dos, je la vois se décaler et lui fait un centre qu'elle rattrape en demi volley. Le ballon se loge en pleine lucarne et je ne résistais pas à lui sauter dessus pour la féliciter.

Clarke : Et de deux Commandante, on se relâche on dirait ?

Lexa : Tu as mangé du Lion ma parole.

Raven : Putain quelle équipe, j'avais presque oublié.

Nylah : Pas moi je te dois un verre Princesse.

Clarke : (Claque la main de Nylah) Même deux, on y retourne.

J'ai perdu mon sourire au moment où Nylah a dit sa phrase, comment ça un verre ? Est-ce qu'elles sortent ensembles ? Le match se poursuit tranquillement et le coup de sifflet finale nous fait sourire, bon pas trop mal. Arrivées aux vestiaires je prends une longue douche et ferme les yeux. Rejouer avec Clarke m'avait vraiment manqué, même si on est loin de la connexion qu'on avait avant, ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs heureux.

Anya : Et bouge un peu la sirène, j'ai les crocs.

Lexa : Partez sans moi, je vous rejoins.

Anya : Ok, ne traines pas trop quand même.

Vingt minutes plus tard je tombe sur Cooper qui discute avec Clarke, Madi dans les bras ?

Madi : Regardes maman, y a Lessa, elle vient aussi manger avec nous ?

Cooper : Salut petite sœur, joli match, on rejoint les filles, tu viens ?

Lexa : Oui, bonjour Madi.

Madi : Bonjour, alors tu viens avec nous ?

Je regarde Clarke incertaine mais elle se contente de sourire et on rejoint les filles au restaurant pour fêter notre première victoire.

Harper : Bon je crois que je vais aller tester le jaccusi, qui vient ?

Echo : Moi, ça va me faire du bien.

Luna : Nous on va à la piscine, tu veux venir ma puce ?

Madi : Je peux maman, dis oui, stp, stp ?

Clarke : Ok, ramenez-la pour le diner quand même.

Raven : On verra, viens petit lutin, on va se baigner.

Lexa : Tu ne vas pas avec eux ?

Clarke : Oula non, je suis exclue de la plupart de leur sortie, je pense que je vais aller me faire masser, pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui le fait, autant en profiter.

Nylah : Je t'accompagne, ça me dis bien aussi.

Clarke : (Sourire) Super alors...

Gina : Ha non Nyl, tu as promis de venir avec nous visiter, tu iras au spa un autre jour, t'as pas le choix on te kidnappe.

Nylah se fait embarquer par les filles et je rigole avec Clarke, je me lève pour partir aussi quand je vois que Clarke a un regard triste, peut-être qu'elle voulait aller au spa avec elle ?

Lexa : Je peux prendre la place de Nylah si tu veux ?

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Le spa Clarke, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Clarke : Ouai, finalement je crois que je vais dormir un peu, à plus tard.

Je ne la retiens pas, je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est toujours tellement bizarre entre nous.

Cooper : Tu es désespérante, pendant que tu te lamentes, Nylah gagne de plus en plus de points auprès d'elle tu sais.

Lexa : Je vais rentrer, à plus tard.

Le soir venu les filles décident de sortir un peu, sachant que notre prochain match est que dans cinq jours on a le temps de récupérer ? Je suis accoudée au bar quand je vois l'équipe d'Argentine rentrer, grande favorite de ce tournoi.

Octavia : Et Lexa comment vas-tu ?

Lexa : Bien et toi ?

Octavia : Joli match contre le Panama, tu nous l'as sorti d'où la Blonde ?

Lexa : On jouait ensemble avant, elle est revenu quand Cooper a été blessée.

Octavia : Ouai, désolé d'ailleurs j'ai appris, c'est moche, mais que veux-tu c'est le sport aussi. Dis donc elle danse sacrément bien ta petite attaquante.

Mes yeux se posent sur Clarke, qui danse collée serrée avec Harper en rigolant. Avant c'était moi à la place d'Harper, ou Nylah, maintenant c'ets à peine si on arrive à rester dans la même pièce.

Costia : Et Cap, tu me présentes ?

Octavia : Costia je te présente Lexa, la Capitaine de l'équipe de France, Lexa voici Costia notre gardienne depuis cette année ?

Costia : Enchantée, tu danses ?

Octavia : (Rigole) Tu n'as aucune chance Cost, Lexa est plus qu'hétéro, et catholique.

Je regarde Clarke et tends la main à Costia en souriant, pourquoi pas après tout.

Octavia : Autant pour moi, je vais danser, amusez-vous bien, ne faites rien que je ne ferai pas.

Costia : (Murmure à mon oreille) Ça laisse plein de possibilité ça.

Je déglutis, ok décoinces toi Lexa, ça va bien se passer, ce n'est qu'une danse.

 **POV Clarke :**

Voir Lexa danser comme ça avec une femme me fait serrer les dents, j'abandonne Harper et décide de rentrer à l'hôtel. Mon père a raison, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'être jalouse comme quand elle était avec Lincoln. On essaie de retrouver notre amitié, même si c'est timide.

Ontari : Eh tu es la petite attaquante de la France non ?

Clarke : Oui, excuses moi je rentrai à mon hôtel.

Ontari : Je suis Ontari, équipe d'Argentine, viens donc boire un verre avec nous ?

Clarke : Une autre fois, je suis crevée du match.

Ontari : Ok, à la prochaine alors.

J'entends mon taxi depuis cinq minutes quand Lexa sort, elle s'appuie contre le mur en soupirant, elle semble aller mal et je me rapproche.

Clarke : Lex ça va ?

Lexa : Ho Clarke, tu es là ? Oui j'avais juste chaud.

En même temps cette blonde était carrément collée à toi, si elle avait pu elle t'aurait bouffé sur place.

Clarke : Ok, bonne fin de soirée alors.

Je commence à partir mais elle me retient par la main, me déclenchant un violent frisson.

Lexa : Je peux rentrer avec toi, je ne me sens pas très bien en fait.

Je la regarde plus attentivement, elle est rouge et tient avec peine sur ses jambes, Lexa ne boit pas donc...

Clarke : Tu as lâché ton verre ?

Lexa : Tu sais je t'ai toujours trouvée magnifique, tu as toujours cru que je t'avais surnommée Princesse pour me moquer mais en fait pas du tout, c'est parce que tu ressembles aux Princesses des contes de fées. Bon une Princesse qui joue au Foot, mais une Princesse quand même, ma Princesse, tu me manques Clarke.

Ok, là je sais qu'il y a un problème, surtout quand elle pose sa main sur ma joue. Pourtant je ne bouge pas d'un pouce, je sais que je devrai m'éloigner, mais j'en suis bien incapable.

Lexa : (S'approche de moi) Ma jolie Princesse à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Elle tangue sur ses jambes et je reviens à la réalité, bordel elle a surement été droguée, si c'est cette pétasse de Blonde je vais la démolir, personne ne touche à Lexa.

Clarke : Viens je te ramène à l'hôtel, tu as besoin de dormir.

Lexa : Aves toi ? C'était super la dernière fois, avant on le faisait souvent, dormir ensemble, tu finissais toujours dans mes bras dans la nuit.

Clarke : (Soutiens et la fait grimper dans le taxi) Tu dois être confortable c'est pour ça.

Lexa : (Pose sa tête sur mon épaule) Costia a failli m'embrasser.

Clarke : QUOI ?

Lexa : J'ai rien ressentit, nada au moment où elle s'est approchée pas comme avec toi.

Clarke : Lexa tu devrais arrêter de parler, dors on est bientôt arrivées.

Lexa : Ok dodo avec toi, d'accord.

Je souffle, alors elle a ressenti quelque chose quand je l'ai embrassé ? Elle est droguée Clarke, elle doit dire n'importe quoi, elle ne se souviendra de rien. Une fois à l'hôtel je la porte limite jusqu'à sa chambre, je souffle et la laisse tomber sur le lit. Il me faut toute la concentration du monde pour la déshabiller sans arrière-pensée, je lui enfile un vieux maillot comme pyjama et lui pose le drap sur elle. Je lui caresse la joue tendrement et lui embrasse le front avant de me lever mais elle me retient par la main.

Lexa : Ne pars pas, pas encore, stp.

Clarke : Lexa, je suis juste à côté...

Lexa : Tu vas encore disparaitre, je ne veux pas que tu partes, ne me laisses pas toute seule, je suis tellement désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit, stp ne pars pas, reste avec moi.

Vaincu j'enlève ma robe et lui pique un maillot, je me glisse près d'elle et elle se cale dans mes bras. Je soupire et lui caresse le dos pour la calmer, elle sert mon maillot comme si j'allais disparaître, d'une minute à l'autre.

Clarke : Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part, calme toi stp.

Lexa : (Larmes) Je suis désolée, stp pardonnes moi, ne me laisses pas encore, j'ai besoin de toi, je t...

Clarke : Lexa non, dors stp.

Elle finit par s'endormir, moi j'en suis bien incapable, elle allait me dire je t'aime ? Cette drogue nous fait imaginer des choses ou quoi ? Elle semblait sincère et tellement perdue quand elle m'a demandé de lui pardonner, alors quoi, je dois faire comme si de rien n'était à nouveau ? Le lendemain je rejoins ma chambre prend une longue douche et file voir ma fille et mes parents, ma mère pourra surement me renseigner.

Abby : Ce que tu me décris sont les symptômes du GHB, souvent utilisé en boite ? Elle renforce ton désir en premier lieu, tu peux leur faire n'importe quoi, pour finir par un Blackout totale au réveil.

Clarke : On peut mentir sous l'emprise de cette drogue ?

Abby : C'est absolument impossible, tu n'es qu'un pantin sans volonté propre, tu dis tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête, mais tu le penses à ce moment-là.

Clarke : Ok, c'est dangereux, pour Lexa ?

Abby : Non, juste elle aura mal à la tête en se réveillant, mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

Clarke : Parce que je suis presque sure qu'elle allait me dire quelle m'aimait, je l'ai arrêté à temps.

Abby : Ah, et bien ça ne me surprend pas, vous avez toujours était plus que des amies toutes les deux.

Clarke : Elle n'assumera jamais ce genre de choses Maman, sa famille est super catholique et tout.

Abby : Je pense que vous devriez parler.

Clarke : Je vais juste oublier cette soirée étrange, merci maman. Je vais courir à plus tard, je serai là pour le petit déjeuner avec Mad et papa.

Abby : Ok ma puce, à plus tard.

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Match France-Australie...**

Gina : Pas trop dure de jouer contre la moitié de ton cœur Cap ?

Lexa : (Rires) Elles sont plus douée en Surf qu'en Foot mais restons prudentes quand même.

Indra : Je n'aurai pas mieux dit, on continu sur notre lancer, j'ai fait un petit changement tactique. Luna et Raven vous descendez un peu, Echo tu seras devant et distribuera un maximum aux filles en pointe. Monroe et Nylah toujours sur les côtés, on déborde et on centre des qu'on peut. En défense je mets Harper, Gina, Gaia, Tris et Emori. Anya tu restes dans les cages, si on gagne je te ferai remplacer pour le troisième match.

Anya : Ok Coach.

Indra : Bien on se retrouve sur le terrain, je vous laisse.

Je place ma main au milieu de notre équipe, toutes se rassemblent autour de moi. Quand Clarke pose sa main sur la mienne je ne peux retenir un frisson et je la regarde, depuis cette soirée on se parle de nouveau à peine, sauf que j'ignore pourquoi ?

Lexa : Vers les étoiles les amies.

Equipe : Et même plus haut !

Un quart d'heure plus tard je perce leur défense grâce à une superbe passe d'Echo et inscrit le premier but le poing en l'air. Maintenant que Clarke est là, je devrai sans doute arrêter de faire ça, mais j'en ai pris l'habitude.

Harper : (Sur mon dos) Yesss et de un, on continu comme ça les girls, la victoire est à nous.

Clarke : (Claque ma main) Pas mal Commandante, on y retourne, le prochain est pour moi.

Lexa : (Sourire) Dans tes rêves.

Cinq minutes plus tard sur un débordement de Nylah et une passe de Clarke je marque de la tête. Le stade explose et je saute dans les bras de ma sœur, et de deux.

Cooper : Jolie tête petite sœur, aller encore cinq minutes avant la mi-temps, on ne lâche rien les filles.

Quelques minutes plus tard c'est l'Australie qui perce nos défenses, on court aider nos défenseurs et je vois Clarke tacler. Elle me lance un clin d'œil et repart avec le ballon, Echo et moi on la suit sourire aux lèvres. Elle y va toute seule et arrive à tromper la gardienne juste avant le coup de sifflet qui annonce la pause. Je lui saute sur le dos et elle tourne sur elle-même très vite en rigolant me faisant lâcher prise.

Clarke : 3-2 Commandante, à toi de jouer.

Lexa : (Rire) Défi relevé Princesse.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu m'appelle Princesse en fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé ?

Lexa : Parce que tu es magnifique, tu ressembles à une Princesse de conte de fées.

Sans que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle sourit et m'embrasse la joue tendrement.

Clarke : Merci Alex.

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, je suis sûre, elle ne m'a plus appelé Alex depuis une éternité. Je passe ma main sur la joue et rejoins les vestiaires le sourire aux lèvres.

Indra : Bien, on ne prend pas de risque pour la reprise, on se contente de les contenir, inutile de trop se fatiguer, le troisième match est dans quatre jours, faut qu'on soit rapidement en forme.

Luna : Contre qui on joue ?

Lexa : Sénégal, normalement pas trop de soucis à avoir, bien que leur milieu soit assez efficace.

Indra : On en parlera, là faut rester concentrées sur ce match.

Clarke : Et Coach, il y a un agent de sécurité qui vous demande.

Indra : Je reviens, étirez-vous et buvez beaucoup d'eau, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un claquage.

Nylah : Clarke tu m'aides à m'étirer le dos, j'ai un peu mal.

Clarke : (Sourire) J'arrive, attends, laisses-moi regarder, le kiné est avec Gina.

Je sers les dents face à cette vision et détourne le regard, Indra me fait signe de la rejoindre et je sors.

Gustus : Bonjour ma fille.

Lexa : Papa, que fais-tu là, tout va bien ?

Gustus : On est venu t'encourager avec ta mère, j'avais des investisseurs à impressionner.

Lexa : D'accord, je dois rejoindre l'équipe, on se voit après ?

Gustus : Bien sûr, à plus tard, je voulais juste te dire qu'on était là.

Lexa : Coop le sait ?

Gustus : Oui, on a réservé dans un très bon restaurant.

Lexa : Ok, je suis contente de te voir, à plus tard.

Gustus : Moi aussi ma puce et n'oublies pas qu'on est fiers de toi.

Est-ce qu'il serait toujours fier de moi, si je leur disais que j'aime une femme ? Je regarde Clarke discuter avec les filles, je vais devoir lui parler sérieusement je suppose. La seconde mi-temps s'est passé tranquillement, Nylah a même mis un but, évidement elle a sauté dans les bras de Clarke en premier ce qui m'a fait lever les yeux au ciel mais je l'ai tout de même félicité. En sortant du stade avec les filles je rejoins ma famille, quand mon frère me dépasse comme une fusée pour sauter dans les bras de Clarke en hurlant de joie.

Aden : Je suis trop content de te voir, ton tir était magnifique et ton centre pour Lex aussi, c'est trop cool de vous revoir jouer ensemble.

Clarke : (Rire) Respires Ad, qu'est-ce que tu as grandis dis donc, mais toujours pas de poil au menton à ce que je vois ?

Aden : (Frappe l'épaule) Ne m'embêtes pas, j'ai 16 ans.

Christelle : Bonjour Clarke, ça fait plaisir de te revoir, tu veux bien te joindre à nous ce soir ?

Je tourne la tête vers ma mère les yeux écarquillés, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait au juste ?

Clarke : Je suis désolée, une autre fois, ma fille m'attend.

Gustus : Elle doit dormir à cette heure-ci, viens on a une grande nouvelle à annoncer et ça nous ferait plaisir vraiment, ça fait si longtemps qu'on en t'a pas vu.

Clarke : Avec plaisir alors, je passe juste un coup de fil pour avertir et je suis à vous.

A moi, si seulement c'était vrai, pourquoi mes parents l'ont invité ? Je regarde Cooper qui hausse les épaules d'incompréhension aussi et on grimpe en voiture.

 **POV Clarke :**

Arrivés au restaurant je retiens une grimace en voyant Lincoln, je sens que je vais aimer moyennement la soirée. Lexa fronce les sourcils mais va enlacer affectueusement son ex, ce qui me fait limite vomir.

Lincoln : Joli Match, en route pour les huitièmes, vous savez déjà qui vous allez affronter ?

Clarke : L'Espagne, elles ont gagné 5-0 face à L'Angleterre.

Aden : Elles sont fortes alors ?

Lexa : Elles ont de bonne attaquantes et rapide, mais leur défense s'ouvre facilement.

Lincoln : Je suis confiant, votre équipe a l'air solide, surtout avec le retour de Clarke, c'est comme si tu n'étais jamais partie.

Clarke : Pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, que fais-tu au Canada sans indiscrétion ?

Lincoln : Mes parents partent à la retraite, j'avais un conseil de direction, vu que je reprends la boite.

Gustus : Oui et une fois les passations de pouvoir effectuées, nous allons fusionner nos entreprises.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Gustus : On sera plus fort ensemble, il est sûr qu'un mariage aiderait tout ça mais bon on fera sans.

Clarke : Vous comptiez sur votre fille pour consolider votre accord d'entreprise ? On est au 21ème siècle vous savez, ce genre de chose est dépassées.

Gustus : Certes, mais bon il était très amoureux il y a trois ans, donc je ne voyais pas le mal de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Clarke : Lexa n'est pas un pion que vous pouvez manipuler au besoin, c'est votre fille.

Lexa : Clarke...

Clarke : Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu vas te remettre avec Lincoln, te marier, fonder une famille, assurer la pérennité de l'affaire familiale, car c'est ce qu'il faut faire, car tu n'assumeras jamais n'est-ce pas ?

Lincoln : Assumer quoi ?

Lexa : Rien, Stp calmes toi, ce n'est pas le lieu pour discuter de ça.

Cooper : Et puis la question ne se pose plus, Linc et Lexa ne sont plus ensembles depuis des années, ils sont juste meilleurs amis. On parle de mariage de convenance là, c'est une idée absurde.

Lincoln : Oui, mais ça nous empêche pas de nous marier, ça rassurerait les actionnaires sur notre fusion, et d'ici un an on pourra divorcer si le besoin s'en faire ressentir.

Clarke : Tu as pensé à tout on dirait.

Gustus : Ce n'est pas une obligation mais ça aiderait beaucoup c'est sûr. Et puis, tu n'as personne dans ta vie, donc où est le problème ?

Clarke : Tu vas vraiment faire ça ?

Lexa : Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir deux minutes stp.

Clarke : (Pose mes couverts) Je vais y allez, bonne fin de soirée.

Aden : Bein pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

Clarke : Parce que je suis une abrutie, j'ai cru que les choses avaient changées, mais ...bonne fin de soirée, j'ai été contente de te revoir Ad, tiens mon numéro, on discutera plus longuement la prochaine fois.

Je sors sans un regard pour Lexa, elle n'assumera jamais, elle n'ira jamais contre ses parents, j'ai été stupide à nouveau.

Lexa : Clark attends, ne pars pas, écoute j'ai juste besoin de trouver une solution.

Clarke : Lex, je ne peux pas t'obliger à assumer, assumer quoi tu me diras ? Je suis quoi pour toi au juste, car j'en ai marre de jouer à ce jeu.

Lexa : Je ne joue pas avec toi, ça n'a jamais été le cas.

Clarke : ALORS DIS MOI CE QUE TU RESSENS POUR MOI PUTAIN !

Je la vois reculer d'un pas face à ma colère et je ferme les yeux, elle ne le dira jamais, elle n'assumera pas, pas avec ses parents à côtés et j'en ai assez de tout ça.

Clarke : Retournes à table, on se voit à l'entrainement, à demain.

Lexa : Clarke stp donnes moi quelques jours pour trouver une solution, stp.

Clarke : C'est inutile Lexa, le fait que tu n'ais rien dit à nouveau, prouves que tu n'es pas prête, et j'en ai marre de t'entendre, je suis désolée, c'est mieux comme ça.

Lexa : Clarke, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, avant même que ça n'est commencé, stp, juste...

Gustus : Un souci ?

Clarke : (Force un sourire) Du tout, Lexa s'assurait que mon taxi arrivait bien, vous la connaissez, toujours protectrice. Désolé de vous abandonner comme ça, le match m'a plus fatiguée que prévu. Et désolé pour tout à l'heure c'est une grande nouvelle, bonne fin de soirée.

Une fois dans le taxi je laisse couler quelques larmes, c'est mieux comme ça, c'est mieux comme ça.

 **Match : Espagne-France**

Indra : Bien on fait jouer les remplaçants, Charlotte tu prends les cages, Tris tu prends la place de Nylah. Maya la place d'Emori et Fox la place de Clarke.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Indra : Clarke a moins d'entrainement que vous, je dois la préserver plus, au boulot.

C'est faux, je lui ai demandé d'aller sur le banc, j'ai besoin de réfléchir tranquillement.

Nylah : Tout va bien ?

Clarke : Pas vraiment, ça te dis un verre ce soir ?

Nylah : Toujours avec toi, viens allons sur le banc.

J'évite le regard de Lexa et m'assois sur le banc, notre équipe domine la première demi-heure sans trop de problème. Je râle quand je vois que Fox a raté une occasion en or sur une passe de Lexa et me rassois sur le banc.

Nylah : Tu t'es disputée avec Lexa ?

Clarke : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Nylah : Clarke, je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que tu l'aimes, alors ?

Clarke : Alors rien, ça fait dix ans que je l'attends et rien, j'en ai ma claque, j'abandonne.

Nylah : Ok donc tu t'es bien disputée avec elle, je pense qu'il va falloir que tu m'expliques un peu plus les choses.

Clarke : Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler Nyl, j'ai juste envie de passer une bonne soirée.

Nylah : Je suis là pour ça Princesse, mais on parlera quand même, c'est la mi-temps viens.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je n'étais pas dans le match, je sentais comme si mon cœur ne fonctionnait plus depuis cette soirée avec mes parents.

Indra : Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes qualifiées pour les huitièmes de finale qu'on doit se relâcher comme ça. On est mené deux zéro, vous laissez filer la première place de notre groupe sans vous battre ?

Charlotte : Désolé, je sais que j'aurai pu arrêter le dernier sans mon erreur.

Indra : Tu n'es pas la seule en cause, Lexa tu as touché dix ballons tout au plus en 45 minutes. Fox s'épuise à t'appeler, Echo t'a servis quand même et tu manques un tir facile, ressaisis toi ou je te sors. Quant à la défense, vous m'en laissez passer un autre et vous passerez le reste du mondial sur le banc, c'est compris ?

Equipe : Oui Coach.

Indra : On peut renverser la situation, j'ai confiance en vous, alors on se reprend.

Cooper : Si tu ne parles pas aux parents je leur parlerai, je ne te regarderai pas sombrer une nouvelle fois Lex.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas le moment Coop, le match reprend.

Je cours sur le terrain et passe à Luna, je file vers le camp adverse et tente de me concentrer sur le match. J'efface trois adversaire et passe à Raven, qui passe à Fox, elle arme son tir mais est taclée au dernier moment.

(Coup de sifflet)

Arbitre : Faute, carton jaune Mendala, coup franc accordé à la France.

Je place le ballon quand un changement s'effectue du côté du Sénégal, suivis du notre, Fox sors et Clarke rentre.

Clarke : Tu es venue me chercher pour qu'on gagne le Mondial et qu'on ramène la coupe à la maison, ressaisis toi, je tire celui-ci, pas question de perdre Commandante.

Lexa : Comme tu veux.

Je m'éloigne un peu comme pour prendre de l'élan, au coup de sifflet je m'élance et fait semblant de frapper, Clarke me suit de près et frappe. Le ballon se loge en plein dans le petit filet et le stade explose, je vois l'équipe sauter sur Clarke et elle me regarde.

Lexa : Ok Princesse on commence par gagner ce match.

Clarke : Bien, il nous reste 40 minutes, en place tout le monde.

Raven : Cette fois elle ne reviendra pas Lexa, il va falloir te décider.

Dix minutes plus tard, servie pas Echo j'égalise. On domine complètement le jeu et Clarke me fait une passe décisive dans les dernières minutes du temps réglementaire.

(Coup de sifflet final)

Le stade applaudit et je m'arrête devant les journalistes, on l'a échappé belle.

Journaliste : Lexa contente de ce dénouement après une première mi-temps difficile ?

Lexa : Oui, je pense que cette victoire est méritée et nos adversaires sont talentueuses.

Journaliste : L'arrivée de Clarke semble avoir donné un nouveau souffle à votre équipe ?

Lexa : Clarke est le cœur de notre équipe, elle l'a toujours était.

Journaliste : Votre duo semble imbattable, on dirait que les années n'ont rien changé ?

Lexa : C'est l'avantage quand on joue avec une personne qu'on connaît depuis longtemps, on se connaît par cœur.

Journaliste : Et bien ça promet pour la suite, merci d'avoir répondu et bonne chance pour les huitièmes.

Lexa : Merci.

Une fois dans les vestiaires je suis accueillie par mon équipe qui est euphorique, je regarde Clarke et m'avance vers elle.

Lexa : Tu veux bien m'attendre ce soir, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle toutes les deux.

Clarke : Je t'attends, je vais sous la douche.

Une heure plus tard on était dans un bar, Clarke ne dit rien, elle attend que je me décide et je prends une grande respiration.

Lexa : Je ne vais pas épouser Lincoln, je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un et que c'était impossible, que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui depuis longtemps.

Clarke : Ok.

Lexa : Clarke depuis trois ans je pense à ce que je vais te dire, j'essaie de trouver les mots mais la vérité c'est que je suis perdue. Tu sais que ma famille compte énormément pour moi, je veux qu'ils soient fiers de moi.

Clarke : Je comprends.

Lexa : Non, tu ne le peux pas, notre éducation diffère complètement sur ce point-là. Je veux qu'ils soient fiers de moi, mais pas au point de te perdre à nouveau.

Clarke : Je suis là, je t'ai dit qu'on remportera la Coupe ensemble et je le pensais.

Lexa : Ce que j'ai dit il y a trois ans je ne le pensais pas, la vérité c'est que quand tu m'as embrassé mon cœur s'est envolé, jamais je n'avais ressentis ça. J'ai paniqué et j'ai dit des choses horribles, je t'ai blessé car j'avais peur, mais je n'ai plus peur maintenant.

Clarke : Moi si.

Je fronce les sourcils et pose ma main sur la sienne, elle regarde nos main et souffle de lassitude.

Clarke : Je t'ai toujours aimé, avant même de savoir ce que c'était je savais que tu étais spéciale. J'ai attendu et j'ai espéré, j'ai tellement espéré que tu ouvres les yeux. Puis Lincoln est arrivé et je te voyais heureuse alors j'ai compris que tu ne ressentirais jamais ce genre de choses pour moi.

Lexa : Clarke je...

Clarke : Tu n'es pas gay je suis juste ta meilleure amie et je suis désolée de t'avoir embrassé il y a trois ans.

Lexa : Tu as raison je ne suis pas gay.

Clarke : Je sais, on devrait oublier tout ça et repartir sur des bonnes bases.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas gay, la seule femme que j'aime c'est toi et tu seras la seule Clark, je ne veux pas oublier.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Tu as dis quoi ?

Lexa : Je t'aime Clarke, je t'ai toujours aimé aussi, je me voilais la face mais ce n'est plus le cas. Alors j'aimerai qu'on se laisse une chance, j'aimerai apprendre à connaître Madi, faire partie de votre vie, parce que je refuse de vivre sans toi à nouveau.

Mon cœur semble monter sur les des montagnes russes et au moment où je vais pour lui répondre...

Gustus : Alexandra, Clarke que faites-vous là ?

Lexa retire sa main de la mienne en quatrième vitesse et cette fois s'en est trop. Elle n'assumera jamais, je refuse de vivre comme si j'étais son sale petit secret.

Clarke : Le verre de la victoire, mais je vais rentrer ma fille m'attend.

Gustus : Oui félicitations, Lexa viens je vais te présenter à nos actionnaires.

Lexa : Désolé papa, pas ce soir, je dois rejoindre les filles.

Gustus : Très bien, alors à demain.

Dans le taxi personne ne parle, une fois arrivées à l'hôtel pareil et je me couche le cœur en berne. On frappe à ma porte mais je ne réponds pas, on insiste et je finis de me lever.

Nylah : Alors Princesse, on m'a posé un lapin ?

Et sans que je sache pourquoi j'éclate en sanglots, Nylah me prend dans ses bras et me demande ce qu'il se passe. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à parler, j'ai dû finir par m'endormir dans ses bras. C'est le bruit de la douche qui me réveille, géniale, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire maintenant ?

(Frappe à la porte)

Lexa : Et Princesse, je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner, on pourrait aller se balader au parc avec Madi ?

Clarke : Lexa qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lexa : Je t'apporte le petit déjeuner et je t'invite à sortir.

Nylah : Clarke tu n'as pas vu mon badge, je ne le trouve plus ? Et salut Lexa, ah c'est bon il est là, on parlera plus tard.

Elle me claque un bisou sur la joue et s'en va en souriant, le visage de Lexa se décompose, je sais exactement ce qu'elle pense, je pourrais la contredire mais je ne dis rien.

Lexa : On a entrainement à 15h, vu que tu es occupée, on se verra là-bas.

Clarke : Ok, à plus tard alors.

Je ferme la porte mais me fige en voyant une larme couler sur sa joue, je la rattrape par le bras et la tire dans ma chambre.

Clarke : (Colère) Tu n'as aucun droit d'être blessée ou triste, tu m'avoues que tu m'aimes, que tu veux nous laisser une chance et dès l'instant où ton père arrive tu retires ta main de la mienne comme si j'avais la galle. Tu sais ce que ça fait, de se sentir rejeter comme ça ? Non tu l'ignores, tu as toujours étais la fille parfaite, bonne à l'école, bonne en sport, plein d'amis à qui parler. Moi je n'avais que toi, je n'avais besoin que de toi. La nuit où on s'est disputées, je suis allée à une fête, j'ai bu plus que de raison.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas entendre ça Clarke.

Clarke : Pourtant tu vas l'entendre, j'étais anéantie, Finn m'a proposé un verre. J'ai accepté et j'ai bu beaucoup pour t'oublier, je devais enfin devenir une vrai femme, c'est ce que tu as dit non ? Alors quand il m'a emmenée dans la chambre je n'ai rien dit, quand il m'a embrassée non plus.

Lexa : (Larmes) Arrête, je ne veux pas savoir.

Clarke : Je voulais t'oublier par n'importe quel moyen, je voulais que la douleur s'en aille. Ton visage est apparu, je l'ai repoussé, du moins j'ai tenté, mais après plus rien. Il m'avait droguée, c'est Raven qui m'a trouvée, nue et détruite. Quatre mois plus tard j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, déni de grossesse. Trop tard pour avorter et heureusement car Madi est la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée ces dernières années. Je me suis relevée pour elle et j'ai fait en sorte de t'oublier, et ça à marcher, j'étais heureuse avent que tu ne réapparaisses dans ma vie.

Lexa : Tu veux que je disparaisse de ta vie, comme ça Nylah et toi vous...

Clarke : T'es con ou quoi ? Nylah est mon amie, je me suis endormie dans ses bras en pleurant hier, parce que je n'en peux plus. Alors on va arrêter là, on va gagner la coupe et chacune de nous reprendra sa vie.

Lexa : Tu n'as pas couché avec elle ?

Clarke : Non, je me fiche de savoir si tu me crois ou...

Je suis coupée net par ses lèvres et je ferme les yeux malgré moi, mon dos tape contre le mur et c'est à bout de souffle qu'on se sépare.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Lexa : Parce que j'en rêve depuis trois ans, parce que je t'aime, parce que tu es à moi Princesse.

Clarke : Je ne suis à personne, tu...

Cette fois quand elle m'embrasse j'inverse nos positions et très vite on atterrit sur le lit. D'un coup ces gestes ralentissent et je la regarde, elle semble ne pas savoir où poser ses mains et je souris tendrement.

Clarke : Si je suis à toi, tu as le droit de poser tes mains où tu veux, non ?

Lexa : Je n'ai jamais...

Clarke : Laisses toi aller, je vais te guider mon amour, fais tout ce que tu veux de moi, je suis à toi, je l'ai toujours été.

Lexa : (Pose ses mains sur mes hanches) Montres moi, tu as dit toi-même je suis bonne élève, je suis sûre d'apprendre vite.

Clarke : (Rit et embrasse) Alors apprends Commandante, je veux t'entendre hurler mon nom.

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Match Espagne-France...**

Depuis quelques jours je suis sur un petit nuage, je suis enfin avec Clarke et même si on n'a pas vraiment reparlé de tout ça, mon cœur semble allégé d'un poids énorme.

Nylah : Sois sure de toi cette fois ci Lex, Clarke ne mérite pas de souffrir plus.

Lexa : Tu l'aimes aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Nylah : Pas comme tu l'imagines, je suis son amie, sa meilleure amie. Je l'ai vu pleurer trop de fois par ta faute, alors je le répète, ne foires pas tout, parce que cette fois ci, je serai là pour t'en coller une.

Lexa : Message reçut, mais je suis sure de moi, je l'aime.

Nylah : Bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à le dire au monde entier en commençant par ta famille et tout ira pour le mieux, c'est à nous, allons donner une leçon aux espagnoles Cap.

Lexa : Ho que oui, VERS LES ETOILES LES AMIES !

Tout le monde hurle et Clarke me lance un clin d'œil faisant décoller mon cœur de bonheur. Après le Mondial je parlerai à ma famille, je veux être avec elle pour de bon.

Clarke : C'est moi qui en met le plus ce soir, regarde-moi briller.

Lexa : Rêves, si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire Princesse.

Echo : Et c'est repartit, pour la peine c'est moi qui marquerai le premier.

Lexa/ Clarke : Pas question !

(Rire et coup de sifflet)

Au bout de cinq minutes on a déjà une occasion grâce à la percé d'Echo, elle centre et trouve la tête de Monroe mais la Gardienne la capte facilement.

Lexa : On continu comme ça, leur défense tarde à revenir

Trois minutes plus tard c'est Clarke qui chipe le ballon, je m'élance vers les cages, je sais déjà qu'elle va me passer le ballon. Comme prévu le ballon arrive devant moi et je ne laisse aucune chance à la gardienne en lui collant en pleine lucarne. Clarke me saute sur le dos et avant que tout le monde arrive m'embrasse le cou en me murmurant.

Clarke : Bien jouer mon amour, le prochain est pour moi.

J'adore quand elle m'appelle mon amour, je souris et lève le poing au ciel. Et de un, les espagnole semblent reprendre du poil de la bête et nous mène la vie dure durant dix minutes. On évite même la catastrophe grâce à Harper qui ne laisse passer aucune attaquante.

Anya : (Renvoie le ballon) Calmer les un peu, elles sont entrain de prendre confiance.

Raven : Ok petite sœur, prête à briller ?

Clarke : Je te suis.

Luna : Aller on va courir plus, c'est partit.

Deux minutes plus tard, Raven efface deux adversaires et centre, Clarke est mal positionnée et reprend le ballon en retourner acrobatique faisant hurler le stade. La gardienne est tellement surprise qu'elle ne bouge pas et le ballon finit au fond des cages. C'est à mon tour de lui sauter dessus en hurlant de joie.

Lexa : Crâneuse, c'était magnifique.

Clarke : Pur chance je le crains mais merci.

Raven : Tsss, le talent pas la chance, aller on y retourne, il reste cinq minute avant la mi-temps, on tient le bon bout les filles. Je le sens bien aujourd'hui je vais peut-être en mettre un aussi.

Echo : Minute papillon, moi d'abord.

Je souris, une fois la mi-temps sonnée, je file aux toilettes et tends l'oreille quand j'entends Clarke parler à Cooper.

Cooper : Alors ?

Clarke : (Rire) Tu ne sauras rien, demandes à ta sœur.

Cooper : Pfff pas drôle, je suis heureuse pour vous.

Clarke : Ne t'emballes pas trop, pour l'instant on est dans notre bulle et tout va bien, mais on n'a pas parlé et je sais que c'est difficile pour elle d'assumer tout ça. Je lui laisserai le temps qu'elle voudra mais je ne veux pas me cacher non plus, et il y a Madi à prendre en compte aussi.

Cooper : Tu as peur que ta fille n'aime pas Lexa ?

Clarke : (Rire) Elle l'adore déjà, non j'ai peur qu'elle s'attache et qu'elle ait le cœur brisé si Lexa s'en va.

Cooper : Elle ne te laissera pas à nouveau, pas maintenant que vous êtes ensembles.

Clarke : Je l'aime Coop, je l'ai toujours aimé, je suis prête à accepter à peu près tout ce qu'elle me demandera mais pas de cacher que je l'aime justement, je ne peux plus le faire.

Cooper : Tu lui as dit ?

Clarke : Je ne veux pas l'effrayer, viens on va reprendre.

Elle s'en va et je sors des toilettes, ma sœur me regarde sans rien dire et on rejoint les autres, je n'imaginais pas qu'elle pensait tout ça. Il me faut la rassurer mais pour l'instant j'ignore comment faire, si ce n'est en étant justement là. La seconde mi-temps fut rude mais on a tenu bon, et sur une contre-attaque Raven a même inscrit un troisième but faisant râler Echo. Une fois dans la chambre je regarde Clarke lire son histoire à Madi en souriant, je pourrai m'habituer à cette vision facilement.

Madi : Capitaine bisous aussi ?

Je lui embrasse le front tendrement et on rejoint ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur le lit et Clarke se pose contre moi en silence. On reste un moment comme ça, profitant juste de cet instant, il y a quatre an notre aventure s'est arrêtée en quart, cette fois je compte bien aller en finale.

Clarke : On rejoint les filles, elles veulent fêter la victoire au bar.

Lexa : Pas envie, je veux juste rester avec toi, tu veux y aller ?

Clarke : Non, je suis bien là aussi.

(Toc à la porte)

Lexa : Ne bouges pas, je reviens.

Clarke : Je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche, je t'attends pour me frotter le dos.

Je souris et file ouvrir la porte, bien décidé à expédier cette personne manu militari pour aller rejoindre ma belle sous la douche.

Lincoln : Bonsoir Lex, il faut qu'on parle.

Lexa : Linc ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Je sors de la douche et entend des éclats de voix, poussée par la curiosité je me rapproche et écoute.

Lincoln : C'est la vérité Lexa, tes parents ne voulaient pas t'en parler, mais sans cette fusion, ta famille tout comme la mienne vont être ruinées.

Lexa : Mais enfin c'est ridicule, en quoi notre mariage apporte plus de poids à cette fusion ?

Lincoln : Comme ça, ça reste une entreprise familiale, moi aussi ça ne m'enchante pas, mais on n'a pas le choix. On doit annoncer notre décision à la fin du mois, tu as jusque-là pour te décider.

Lexa : Linc je ne peux, je...j'aime quelqu'un. Ça serait trahir cette personne et je ne peux pas lui faire ça à nouveau, si c'est une question d'agent, j'ai des économies et...

Lincoln : On parle de Milliard Lexa, moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, rien ne nous empêche de continuer de les voir. Ce n'est que l'affaire d'un an ou deux, le temps que l'entreprise soit stabilisée, et après on divorcera et reprendra notre vie ou l'avais laissé, s'il t'aime vraiment il acceptera.

Lexa : Elle a accepté, ta copine, elle a accepté de vivre comme ça ?

Lincoln : Oui, elle sait que c'est qu'un temps, tu dois la connaître c'est Octavia, la Capitaine de l'équipe d'Argentine, on est ensemble depuis un an.

Lexa : Et personne ne va trouver ça bizarre qu'on se marie, alors que tu es avec elle ?

Lincoln : Peu sont au courant, on fuit les medias, ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?

Lexa : J'ai besoin de me concentrer sur le Mondial et de lui parler, je te donnerai ma réponse au plus vite.

Lincoln : Ok, il s'appelle comment le petit veinard, tu ne m'en as pas parlé petite cachottière, en tant que meilleur ami je suis choqué que tu me caches des choses tu sais.

Lexa : On en parle d'Octavia ou ?

Lincoln : (Rire) Un point pour toi, j'attends ton appel et bravo encore pour ton match.

Lexa : C'est un travail d'équipe.

Voyant qu'il s'en va je saute dans le lit et fais semblant de dormir, je ne sais pas quoi faire ou dire pour la retenir. Ce qui est sure ce que je n'accepterai jamais cette situation, mais c'est sa famille qui est en jeu, j'ignore comme agir ?

Lexa : (Embrasse mon cou) Désolé bébé, tu dors ?

Clarke : Plus maintenant, qui c'était ?

Lexa : Une des filles qui voulait nous trainer à la fête.

Premier mensonge, je suppose qu'elle a besoin de temps pour me parler de tout ça, si elle m'en parle ?

Clarke : Ok, je suis claquée, on dort ?

Lexa : Oui, je vais prendre une douche, il fait une chaleur épouvantable.

Elle me vole un dernier baiser et j'entends l'eau couler mais ça ne cache pas complètement ses sanglots, ce qui me déchire le cœur. J'attends deux minutes et la rejoins, je l'enferme dans mes bras et lui frotte le dos tendrement.

Clarke : Je suis là, viens allons-nous coucher.

Deux jours plus tard on écoutait Indra nous parler tactique, on joue contre l'Allemagne, ça ne va pas être simple cette fois ci. Enfin pas que nos match était cool mais là c'est d'un tout autre niveau.

Indra : On ne joue pas trop agressives, se sont les reines du contre, on reste dans notre camp et on attend une occasion. Sur ce bonne journée à tous, je vous libère, rdv demain, pour le visionnage de leur match et l'entrainement.

Raven : Yesss enfin, avec cette chaleur on va au parc aquatique avec Echo et Nylah, ça vous dit ?

Clarke : Pourquoi pas, Madi est partie aux chutes du Niagara de toute façon avec les parents.

Lexa : Super idée, il fait vraiment trop chaud.

Après s'être changées on rejoint les filles dans le hall de l'hôtel, Lexa me surprend en me prenant la main mais je ne dis rien. Arrivées au parc je lui passe de la crème dans le dos et je pose ma tête sur ses cuisses pour profiter du soleil.

Raven : Donc, on aimerait une confirmation ?

Luna : Chérie, tu as promis d'être sage.

Echo : Puis ça crève les yeux.

Clarke : Vous parlez de quoi ?

Nylah : Du fait que vous soyez ensemble ou pas ?

Clarke : Ho et bien...

Lexa : On va au toboggan géant, l'anaconda a l'air cool.

Subtil changement de sujet Lexa, mon cœur se serre un peu et je la regarde partir en courant, suivit de près par Raven et Echo qui ne sont pas les dernières quand on les défie.

Nylah : Clarke ?

Clarke : Je ne suis pas assez Nyl.

Luna : Pas assez pour quoi ?

Clarke : Pour la retenir, ce mondial est juste une parenthèse dans notre vie, on oubliera tout ça une fois rentrées chez nous ?

Nylah : C'est ce que tu veux ?

Clarke : C'est elle que je veux, ça a toujours été elle, mais je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle.

Luna : Tu veux que je la cogne, une bonne reconnexion cognitive ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ne me l'abimes pas stp, je vais chercher des glaces je reviens.

Je fais la queue quand on m'enlace par derrière me faisant frissonner de froid, Lexa toute dégoulinante se colle à mon dos.

Lexa : J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps Princesse, je suis désolée.

Clarke : Ok.

Lexa : Je t'aime, stp ne doutes pas de cela, je t'aime vraiment et je veux être avec toi.

Clarke : D'accord Lexa, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal, vanille ou chocolat ?

Lexa : Chocolat stp, je t'aide ?

Clarke : Merci, alors ce toboggan ?

Lexa : Une tuerie, tu devrais tenter.

Clarke : Peut-être plus tard, les filles on est là.

 **POV Lexa :**

 **Match France-Allemagne...**

On est menées un à zéro à la mi-temps, les visages sont fermés et on écoute Indra nous donner les dernières consignes.

Indra : On va avoir une occasion, à nous de la choisir, je laisse la parole à votre Capitaine maintenant.

Lexa : Il y a quatre ans, notre rêve s'est arrêté au quart de finale. On s'est juré de revenir plus fortes et de ramener la coupe à la maison. On a bossé sans relâche durant quatre ans pour y arriver, enfin presque tous, certaines se la coulait douce en ligne régionale.

Clarke : (Tire la langue) Méchante!

(Rires)

Lexa : On est assez forte pour revenir au score, et même gagner je le sais. On se concentre sur notre jeu et à la moindre occasion je vous jure d'égaliser, on vise les étoiles les amies n'oubliez pas.

Clarke : Moi ça me va les étoiles tant que tu es près de moi.

Elle m'a murmuré cette phrase avant notre sortie des vestiaires et je lui souris tendrement, je ne peux pas lui demander de m'attendre, ça serait complètement hypocrite de ma part. Le coup de sifflet retentit et je passe à Raven qui s'élance déjà, elle passe à Echo qui passe à Clarke qui fonce sur le côté droit. Sa vitesse a augmenté et je souris, ok elle est en mode guerrière ça va barder. Elle efface trois adversaires et centre pile sur ma tête, la gardienne voyant le danger saute et je prends son poing en pleine mâchoire. Je reste à Terre en tentant de reprendre mon souffle et me tiens la mâchoire, ça à le mérite de réveiller.

Nylah : Tu es toujours en vie ? (Tend la main)

L'arbitre regarde la vidéo et je m'assois, les soigneurs arrivent et je vois Clarke me regarder avec inquiétude. Ne voulant pas l'affoler je me relève mais tangue un peu sur mes jambes, aussitôt elle passe son bras autour de ma taille et me fait sortir.

Arbitre : Penalty accordé à la France pour jeu dangereux.

Je souris et vois Clarke placer le ballon, elle me regarde et au coup de sifflet je suis le ballon des yeux, en pleine lucarne et je saute de joie faisant râler le soigneur.

Jackson : Tiens-toi tranquille Lexa.

Cooper me fait signe de regarder Clarke et mon cœur se serre en voyant son geste, elle a le poing levé vers le ciel.

Indra : Tu tiens le coup ?

Lexa : Ouai, j'y retourne c'est bon, t'inquiètes.

Indra : Ta Princesse a encore brillé ce soir, fais en sorte que ça ne soit pas la dernière fois stp.

Je rentre sur le terrain avec les mots de mon coach, elle sait apparemment, mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de solution. Dix minutes plus tard Echo enfonce le clou grâce à une frappe surpuissante qui se loge pile en dessous de la transversale.

Echo : Yesss, t'es à la bourre Commandante ce soir.

Je souris et quelques temps plus tard, toujours grâce à un centre parfait de Clarke je place le troisième but de la tête. Il reste deux minutes de jeu, on l'a fait, on est en demi-finale putain.

Anya : (Sur mon dos et embrasse ma tête en riant) Bravo Commandante, on est en demi !

L'équipe adverse est carrément assise par terre et je fais descendre Anya pour aller les saluer au coup de sifflet final. Après la douche, je retrouve Clarke qui est avec Madi et ses parents, la petite me court dans les bras et je la réceptionne avec plaisir.

Madi : Trop forte Capitaine, maman a dit qu'on va manger une glace pour fêter ça, tu viens, hein ?

Lexa : Ta mère veut peut être profité un peu de toi et tes grands-parents tranquille ma puce ?

Abby : Oula non, moi je vais profiter du spa et Jack va je ne sais où, ça ne sera que vous trois, à plus tard les filles.

Madi : Tu vois, puis maman elle sourit plus quand t'es là.

Vaincue par tant d'innocence je m'avance vers Clarke qui m'accueille d'un doux sourire, Dieu que je peux l'aimer. Oubliant que je porte Madi je lui dépose un baiser au coin des lèvres et lui attrape la main. Elle entremêle nos doigts et j'écoute parler Madi de son voyage aux Chutes du Niagara.

Clarke : Tout va bien mon amour ?

Je regarder Madi jouer dans l'air de jeu, perdue dans mes pensées, je me tourne vers Clarke et la surprenant je l'embrasse.

Lexa : Je t'aime.

Clarke : Je sais, je t'aime aussi.

Madi : Eh moi tu m'aimes aussi ?

Je l'attrape et la pose sur mes genoux pour la chatouiller, elle éclate de rire et mon cœur s'envole, ma place est près d'elles je le sais.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi little Princesse, on va manger au restaurant toutes les trois ça vous dis ?

Clarke : Absolument, tu veux manger où ma puce ?

Madi : On peut au macdo, stp, stp, stp ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Il faut demander à Lexa ?

Bein voyons, si je dis non je passe pour la méchante, la petite s'accroche à mon cou et je ne peux résister à son regard de chien battu, Clarke a le même, c'est déloyal comme technique.

Lexa : D'accord, mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui choisis.

Madi : OUI, je t'aime fort aussi.

Je souris et la serre contre moi, Clarke me regarde en souriant mais dans ses yeux, je peux y lire toute la peur du monde et je me penche pour l'embrasser tendrement, qu'importe les gens autour.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir Princesse, je suis là avec toi, avec vous pour un bon moment.

Clarke : D'accord, allons manger, j'ai super faim après le match, l'entrainement de demain va être rude pour éliminer toute cette mal bouffe qu'on va ingurgiter.

Lexa : (Chuchote à l'oreille) Je te ferai faire du sport ce soir bébé.

 **POV Clarke :**

 **Rating M...**

A peine la porte fermée Lexa se jette sur mes lèvres, je sais que je ne devrai pas céder, mais il m'est tout simplement impossible de lui dire non quand elle est comme ça.

Lexa : Tu es avec moi bébé ?

Clarke : Toujours, je suis toujours avec toi.

Ces mains glissent sur mon corps, sa timidité de notre première fois complètement envolée, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Elle m'arrache quelques gémissements quand elle s'amuse à me torturer de baisers papillons le long de mon cou, pour s'attaquer à ma clavicule et finir sur mes seins qui ne demandent que ça. Ma respiration se bloque quand sa langue s'enroule autour d'un de mes tétons, durcit par le plaisir et je ferme les yeux.

Lexa : Regardes-moi, ne regardes que moi Princesse.

Après un effort de volonté j'encre de nouveau mes yeux aux siens et ce que j'y vois me bouleverse. Tellement de désir, mais aussi de l'amour, à cet instant je n'ai plus aucun doute sur ses sentiments, à cet instant je sais qu'elle me choisira quoi qu'il advienne par la suite. Mes pensées sont interrompues quand elle glisse sa main vers l'endroit où j'ai le plus besoin d'être touchée.

Lexa : Tu es tellement mouillée, que veux-tu Princesse ?

Clarke : Toi, bon sang arrête de jouer Alex.

Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes avec force et elle me pénètre doucement, trop doucement pour m'empêcher de grogner de frustration, elle a décidé de me rendre dingue. Je lui mords la lèvre pour exprimer mon mécontentement et elle me sourit tendrement.

Lexa : Je t'aime, stp ne doutes jamais de cela ma Princesse.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre elle augmente la cadence et rajoute un autre doigt puis un troisième me faisant crier de plaisir. Je serre les draps fortement et tente de contrôler ma respiration plus que laborieuse. Mais quand sa langue rejoint le ballet et qu'elle mordille mon clitoris j'explose et hurle son nom en jouissant. Je retombe sur les draps épuisée et elle m'embrasse amoureusement.

Clarke : A mon tour Commandante.

Lexa : Je t'attends Princesse.

 **(Fin du Rating M)**

 **Match Etats-Unis-France...**

Indra : Les Américaines sont plus que performantes à chaque Mondial. Si vous les laissez passer, elles marqueront, même avec le talent d'Anya. Donc on va la jouer solidaire et défendre toutes ensemble et attendre une bonne occasion, ne leur donnez pas l'occasion de nous mettre un contre. Lexa et Clarke vous restez à la pointe, ensuite Echo, puis Raven et Luna en milieu. Monroe et Nylah de chaque côté, comme souvent on compte sur vous pour déborder et faire paniquer la défense adverse. Harper, Emori, Gina c'est le match de votre vie, je compte sur vous pour ne laisser passer personne. On a largement prouvé qu'on mérite notre place dans le carré final, on a les moyens et le talent pour décrocher cette finale rêvée. Je suis fière de vous toutes, on est a une marche de la gloire, ne me décevez pas. Je laisse la parole à votre Capitaine, on se retrouve sur le terrain.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment Indra parler, je dévore Lexa des yeux, qu'est-ce que je pourrai dire ou faire pour la garder près de moi ?

Cooper : Elle te choisira cette fois, elle ne fera pas la même erreur deux fois.

Clarke : Tu ne sais pas tout, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente coupable, je ne veux pas l'obliger à choisir entre sa famille et moi.

Cooper : Je sais, je vais prendre sa place. Lincoln est d'accord, on mettra en scène un truc plausible et les conseils d'administration serons contents.

Clarke : Elle ne te laissera jamais faire ça et tu oublies Adrian ?

Cooper : Il comprendra, il est prêt à m'attendre.

Clarke : Moi aussi, je l'attendrai s'il le faut.

Cooper : Tu as assez attendu cette idiote, pour l'instant concentres toi sur le match, on va trouver une solution, promis.

Clarke : J'ai peur qu'il n'y en ait pas Coop.

Lexa : Les filles, on vous attend ?

Je pose mes mains sur celle de Lexa et attends sa phrase, elle me regarde et sourit.

Lexa : Vers les étoiles les amies.

Equipe : Et même plus haut !

Une fois sur le terrain je rentre dans ma bulle, on n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, je n'avais pas encore ressentis autant de pression dans ce mondial.

Lexa : Respires Princesse, on le fait ensemble.

(Coup de sifflet)

Vingt minutes, ça fait minutes que dès que je touche le ballon, trois joueuses me tombent dessus et c'est pareil pour Lexa. Elles nous laissent aucune ouverture et les faute s'enchainent des deux côtés. Grâce à ma vitesse j'efface deux adversaires mais un tacle violent m'arrête net et je chute lourdement. Je grimace et me tiens la cheville, merci les protections mais ça fait mal quand même.

Raven : (Tend la main) Tu tiens le coup ?

Clarke : Elles nous collent au short, ça devient pesant.

Nylah : (Bois) Elles nous bloquent complètement, elles sont partout à la fois.

Echo : Je pense qu'il va falloir se montrer plus agressives, sinon on ne débloquera jamais la situation.

Lexa : Je suis d'accord, on va monter toutes d'un cran, mais gaffe aux contres.

Je me relève en grimaçant et pose le ballon pour effectuer le coup franc. Je suis assez loin, je dirais 7 ou 8 mètres mais je vais tenter un direct.

Lexa : J'ai confiance en toi, respires un grand coup et frappes ma Princesse.

Je souris en entendant cette marque de possessivité quand elle m'appelle sa Princesse, le sifflet retentit et j'arme mon tir. Le ballon s'envole et tape la barre transversale, je grimace mais c'est sans compter sur Lexa qui a suivi le ballon et qui le reprend en demi volley. Je retiens mon souffle et voit le ballon s'enfoncer dans les filets me faisant hurler de joie, je saute sur Lexa qui m'enferme dans ses bras tendrement.

Lexa : Un zéro Princesse, joli tir.

 **POV Lexa :**

Echo me saute sur le dos et je lâche Clarke en riant, les filles nous encerclent mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour ma Princesse. Jamais je ne pourrai la quitter, pas même pour un an, je suis presque sure qu'elle accepterait de m'attendre en plus si je lui demandais. Le match se poursuit, les Américaines poussent et finissent par égaliser juste avant la mi-temps.

Indra : On savait que ça allait être difficile, mais vous vous en sortez bien. Gina je te remplace, tu as pris un mauvais coup et il faut te préserver pour la finale.

Gina : Ok, désoler les filles.

Gaia : Ne t'en fais pas, je les laisserai pas passer.

Harper : On va les coller, elles ne passeront plus.

Anya : La vitesse de Clarke est la clé, elle scotch régulièrement les filles sur place quand elle accélère. Il faut lui donner de l'espace pour qu'elle puisse servir Echo ou Lexa et le match est à nous.

Lexa : Ok, Raven et Luna vous nous libérez le passage, Echo tu nous soutiens et Monroe tu restes en soutien de la défense. Nylah tu es rapide aussi, donc on compte sur toi pour déborder.

Indra : Bonne tactique, on se demande à quoi je sers des fois.

(Rires)

Lexa : On va les avoir, la finale est pour nous, on sera Championnes du Monde, ensemble.

Le match reprend et je vois Clarke courir partout, Echo pareil et au bout de dix minutes de jeu j'arrive à armer mon tir sur une passe d'Echo servie par Clarke. Le ballon s'envole et la gardienne ne bouge pas, je serre le poing et le lève vers le ciel en souriant.

Echo : Yesssss, pas mal Wood, le prochain est pour moi.

Clarke : Dans tes rêves, pas question de me faire rattraper, le prochain est à moi.

Luna : Et c'est repartit, moi je parie sur un triplé.

Raven : Je valide aussi, Lex est en forme.

Clarke : Fausse sœur va, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Lexa : (Rire) Mais oui bébé, on y croit tous.

(Silence)

Harper : Haaaa je le savais, vous êtes ensemble, petites cachottières, attendez un peu la fin du match, on veut tout savoir.

Clarke : (Sourire) On y retourne, il reste 25 minutes.

Je souris à mon équipe qui ne semble même pas surprise, le bébé m'a échappé mais au final c'est un mal pour un bien, ça me fait un entrainement pour ma famille. Même si ça va être plus difficile qu'un lapsus pour leur avouer que j'aime Clarke. Cinq minutes plus tard Clarke déborde à nouveau mais le poteau l'arrête, la faisant râler et moi sourire. Les Américaines poussent mais c'est comme si leurs mouvements étaient ralentis, l'adrénaline coule dans mes veines quand je reçois une passe parfaite de Clarke et saute. J'arrive à bien tourner ma tête et le ballon se loge en pleine lucarne, et de trois !

Clarke : (Me saute sur le dos) Tu es énervante d'être si douée, mais ce n'est pas grave je t'aime quand même.

Harper : A nous la finale, on ne lâche rien, joli but Cap.

Lexa : C'est un travail d'équipe, il reste cinq minutes, on défend, personne ne passe.

Deux heures plus tard je prenais une grande respiration en tapant à la chambre d'hôtel de mes parents.

Gustus : A ma puce, félicitation pour votre victoire.

Christelle : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lexa : Je dois vous parler, c'est important.

Gustus : Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu en fais une tête ?

Cooper : Papa laisse la parler, c'est important.

Aden : Clarke n'est pas avec toi ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Non, elle est avec Madi mais je dois la rejoindre pour diner, tu es le bienvenue.

Aden : Cool, je vais me préparer alors.

Christelle : On t'écoute ma chérie, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.

Lexa : Je ne peux pas épouser Lincoln, je ne peux pas faire ça à Clarke, je ne peux pas et je suis désolée.

Gustus : Que vient faire Clarke dans cette histoire ?

Christelle : Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Je regarde ma sœur légèrement paniquée mais c'est finalement le sourire de mon frère qui me décide à avouer tout.

Lexa : Je l'ai toujours aimé, il y a trois ans j'ai été odieuse avec elle, je lui ai dit des choses affreuses. Pourtant elle m'a pardonné, elle se contente d'être là pour moi, de me soutenir en silence. Alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle crève de trouille que je parte encore une fois. Mais je ne ferai pas ça, pas cette fois, je suis désolée si ça vous déçoit mais je la choisis, elle. Je la choisirai toujours à partir de maintenant, je compte bien l'épouser, même adopter Madi si elle le veut bien et j'espère vraiment que vous serez à mes côtés quand ça arrivera.

Christelle : Je suis ta mère, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je suis contente que tu sois décidée à nous en parler, Clarke est une jeune femme formidable et je sais que tu l'aimes depuis longtemps.

Lexa : Merci maman.

Aden : Moi je la savais déjà, je trouve Clarke trop cool et je l'adore alors je suis content de l'accueillir dans la famille.

Lexa : (Sourire) Merci petit frère, ça me touche beaucoup et je suis sûre que Clarke le sera aussi.

Cooper : Tu sais que je t'ai toujours soutenue, vous méritez d'être heureuse ensemble.

Lexa : Toi aussi, tu ne peux pas épouser Linc à ma place, Adrian et toi ça fait des années que ça dure.

Cooper : Il comprend, tu sais.

Christelle : On trouvera un autre moyen ce mariage idiot, ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Papa, dis quelque chose stp ?

Gustus : Tu vas bruler en enfer pour ça, sors d'ici, tu n'es plus ma fille, tu me dégoutes...DEHORS !

 **POV Clarke :**

Je regarde Lexa avec tristesse, trois jours qu'elle pleure dès qu'elle est seule et ça me tue de la voir comme ça. La réaction de son père a été violente et sa mère a tenté de le calmer mais a finis par se disputer avec lui. Tout comme Aden et Cooper qui soutiennent Lexa autant qu'ils le peuvent. Elle est détruite, je sais ce que ça fait quand un être que vous aimez plus que tout vous rejette aussi violement et ce n'est pas agréable.

Nylah : Elle tient le coup ?

Clarke : Non, elle fait au mieux pour me le cacher, mais je l'entends éclater en sanglot souvent.

Nylah : Son père est un gros con de réagir ainsi.

Clarke : Il reste son père et Lexa a toujours été très proche de lui.

Nylah : Le match est demain, ça ira ?

Clarke : Lexa sait parfaitement gérer ses émotions le moment venu, mais j'ai peur que son père lui es brisé le cœur.

Nylah : Tu es là pour la soigner.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas si je vais suffire Nyl, j'aimerai mais on ne remplace pas un père.

Anya : Ni la personne qu'on aime, Lexa a juste besoin de temps et de toi, elle a fait le plus dur, elle a juste besoin d'accepter cette nouvelle situation.

Clarke : (Inquiète) Elle t'en a parlé ?

Anya : Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, elle ne regrette rien, ne te sens pas coupable, Gustus est extrême, mais il reviendra à la raison en voyant sa fille heureuse.

Clarke : Je l'espère vraiment, je ne supporte plus de la voir si triste, ça me crève le cœur.

Cooper : Vas la rejoindre, je m'occupe de mon idiot de père, ne t'en fais pas.

Je soupire et voyant Aden plus loin je lui fais signe et lui montre le karaoké, il sourit et lève les pouces en l'air. Je lui fais signe de me rejoindre et on lance une chanson, qui j'espère remontera le moral de Lexa. Lexa qui à peine la musique lancée a braqué son regard sur nous en nous souriant tendrement.

Aden : _**When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Now it's much too late for me to take a second look**_

Clarke : _**Oh baby, give me one more chance**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(To show you that I love you)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Won't you please let me back in your heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Let you go, baby)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But now since I've seen you it is on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(I want you back)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh I do now**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(I want you back)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ooh ooh baby**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(I want you back)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(I want you back)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Na na na na**_

Merci les Gardiens de la Galaxie et surtout Groot, je vois un vrai sourire illuminer le visage de ma petite amie et on continue à chanter avec Aden en rigolant. Les filles l'entrainent sur la piste pour danser et sauter et je fronce les sourcils en voyant Costia s'approcher dangereusement de Lexa.

Aden : Vas-y je finis, elle tourne un peu trop autour de ma sœur.

Clarke : Merci Ad, à plus tard.

Arrivée vers Lexa je la tire contre moi en voyant Costia tenter de l'entrainer dansé et je la sens sourire dans mes bras.

Lexa : J'ignorai que ma Princesse était jalouse, c'est une chose que j'aime assez en fait.

Clarke : Elle te tourne autour comme un vautour, je suis sûre qu'elle t'a droguée l'autre fois et ...

Elle m'embrasse tendrement me faisans fermer les yeux par reflexe, jamais elle ne m'embrasse en public.

Lexa : Comme ça elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance, mon cœur est à toi Clarke Griffin.

Clarke : Tu m'en vois ravie Capitaine, le mien ta toujours appartenu aussi.

Lexa : Je sais maintenant ce que ça fait, jamais je ne m'excuserai assez pour ce que je t'ai dit il y a trois ans, j'ignore comment tu as pu me pardonner ?

Clarke : Tu avais peur, tu étais perdue, comme ton père aujourd'hui, laisses lui du temps mon amour, je suis sûre qu'il reviendra vers toi.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie.

Clarke : Je ne veux pas t'éloigner de ta famille Alex.

Lexa : C'est toi ma famille maintenant, si mon père ne le comprend pas, alors tant pis pour lui.

Clarke : (Embrasse) D'accord, tu danses avec moi, histoire que l'autre vautour est bien saisit le message ?

Lexa : (Rires) Tout ce que tu veux ma Princesse, je suis tout à toi.

Plus tard je sors de la chambre de mes parents après avoir embrassé Madi quand je me fige en voyant Gustus devant ma porte, heureusement Lexa est avec sa sœur.

Clarke : Monsieur Wood ?

Gustus : J'aimerai te parler un instant, puis-je entrer ?

Clarke : (Ouvre la porte) Entrez je vous en prie, vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

Gustus : Non merci, ma fille n'est pas comme toi. Elle a toujours aimé les hommes, alors je ne vois pas comment tout ceci a pu arriver ?

Clarke : Je l'ignore Monsieur, je sais juste que j'aime votre fille plus que tout au monde et que je veux son bonheur.

Gustus : Elle peut le nier tant qu'elle le veut, elle ne sera jamais vraiment heureuse sans moi, je suis son père.

Clarke : Je sais cela, mais Lexa et moi on s'aime vraiment et vous allez devoir l'accepter si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre fille. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, je l'ai attendu toute ma vie.

Gustus : Ta fille en est la preuve, si tu aimais tant ma fille, jamais tu n'aurais couché avec son père.

 **POV Lexa :**

De la rage, voilà ce qui m'habite quand j'entends mon père dire cette phrase à Clarke, Cooper me retient avec Anya et je les fusille du regard.

Anya : Attends, elle sait se défendre toute seule.

Lexa : Si vous croyez que je vais rester là, il vient de lui rappeler le pire jour de sa vie je vous signale.

Cooper : Chut, écoutes.

Clarke : Laissez ma fille en dehors de ça svp, je peux comprendre que ce soit dur pour vous. Je peux concevoir que votre éducation religieuse vous ait fermé l'esprit, mais votre femme accepte bien la chose ? Aden et Cooper aussi, alors pourquoi pas vous ? En quoi le fait de savoir votre fille heureuse avec moi vous pose problème au juste ?

Gustus : Je ne la laisserai pas pervertir son âme avec vous et votre batarde. Voilà pourquoi je vous offre un million de dollars, cet argent est pour vous, si vous laissez ma fille, ce soir.

Clarke : Insultez ma fille encore une fois et je vous en colle une, vous pouvez garder votre agent et votre dignité par la même occasion je n'en veux pas. Je ne quitterai jamais votre fille, pas même pour un Milliard de dollars, je l'aime et si c'était votre cas aussi, vous ne me proposeriez pas ça.

Lexa : (Regard dure) C'est exact, tu viens de mettre fin à toute relation entre nous en faisant ça. Pire en insultant Clarke et Madi, ma femme et ma fille que ça te plaise ou non. Tu vas partir d'ici, si tu t'approches à nouveau de Clarke je te jure que tu le regretteras. Sors d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, tu as pris ta décision, moi aussi, on n'a plus rien à se dire.

Gustus : J'essaie de te sauver de l'enfer.

Lexa : Non, l'enfer c'était ses trois dernières années sans Clarke, maintenant vas-t-en ou j'appelle la sécurité.

Cooper : Obéis Papa, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça, tu es complètement aveugle ma parole.

Avant que je n'aie pu intervenir mon père donne une gifle à Cooper qui sous la violence du choc recule et perd l'équilibre. Son cri de douleur fait réagir Clarke avant moi et j'empoigne le col de la chemise de mon père fortement les yeux noirs de colère.

Anya : Lexa lâches le, je m'en occupe, la sécurité est là, lâches le, Cooper a besoin de toi.

Lexa : Ne t'approches plus de moi ou de ma famille sinon je te tue, disparais de ma vue, tu n'es qu'une ordure.

Clarke : Il faut emmener ta sœur à l'hôpital, je pense que c'est plus prudent.

Cooper : Je vais bien, c'est plus ma fierté qui en a pris un coup.

Nylah : Et les filles, c'est quoi ce bazar ?

Lexa : (Serre les dents de colère) Tu peux appeler un taxi Nyl stp, Anya tu peux avertir ma mère, on va à l'hôpital avec Clarke. On sera la pour l'entrainement de demain, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Clarke : (Soutiens Cooper) Ne poses pas ton pied, il faut faire un scanner pour être sûr que les ligaments ne sont pas encore plus touchés.

Lexa : J'appelle Adrian, Harper tu peux aider Coop avec Clarke stp ?

Harper : Bien sûr, accroches-toi.

Deux heures plus tard je me retenais avec peine de frapper le mur. Abby que Clarke a appelé me regarde tristement et pose sa main sur moi.

Abby : Elle pourra rejouer, mais sa carrière est finie, je suis désolée Lexa.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas votre faute, mais celle de mon père.

Abby : Je vais faire mon maximum, mais l'opération va être longue et douloureuse, va la voir et rentre te reposer, demain c'est la finale, ton équipe compte sur toi, tu dois être en forme.

Lexa : Je sais, comment va Clarke ?

Abby : Elle se sent coupable, elle pense que sans elle ta vie aurait été plus facile.

Lexa : Il a fait des dégâts cet enfoiré, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça.

Abby : Je sais Lexa, va voir ta sœur, Jack s'occupe de notre fille, vous vous retrouverez plus tard.

Lexa : Merci Abby, j'apprécie.

Une fois dans la chambre de ma sœur, je retiens mes larmes comme je le peux, Adrian me tapote l'épaule et sort en silence de la pièce.

Cooper : Tu crois qu'Indra a besoin d'un second ?

Lexa : (Rire triste) Toi entraineur, on court au désastre.

Cooper : (Sourire triste) Méchante, je suis sûre que je serai meilleure que toi.

Lexa : (Larmes) Je...

Cooper : Non, rien n'est de ta faute Lex. Tu m'entends, enfonces ça toi dans le crane, c'est comme ça.

Lexa : Mais...

Cooper : Non Lexa, je t'aime petite sœur et j'aurai agis pareil, tu mérites d'être heureuse, ne laisse pas cet enfoiré te faire croire le contraire.

Lexa : D'accord, je t'aime aussi. Je vais lui faire payer, je te le promets.

Cooper : Ignore le, sois heureuse et gagne cette foutue finale demain.

Lexa : Je te le jure, je te rapporterai la coupe dans ta chambre, alors demain tu dois t'accrocher.

Cooper : (Tend le petit doigt) Promis, files maintenant, il est tard et Clarke doit s'en vouloir la connaissant.

Lexa : (Serre le petit doigt avec le mien) Promis, je m'occupe de Clarke, reposes toi.

Cooper : Toi aussi, mettais moi la pâté du siècle à l'Argentine.

Lexa : J'y compte bien.

Une fois dans ma chambre je soupire de soulagement en voyant Clarke endormie dans mon lit, je me faufile contre elle et je l'enferme dans mes bras fortement.

Clarke : Je suis là, reposes toi, demain on a une finale à gagner.

Lexa : Je t'aime.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi.

Le lendemain je regarde la camera et serre le point sur le cœur, pour toi Coop. L'ensemble des filles m'imitent et on rentre sur le terrain remplit de détermination.

 **POV Clarke :**

Aussitôt le coup de sifflet lancé, Raven me passe le ballon et je m'élance vers les buts adverses. Lexa et Echo sur mes talons, j'efface deux défenseurs et centre, Echo la reprend de la tête mais la gardienne intervient. Elle lance un clin d'œil à Lexa et je jure que je vais perdre mon sang froid si elle continue à agir ainsi avec elle.

Raven : Colles lui une volée de buts dans la tête ça la calmera.

Je souffle et me remets en position, je sais déjà que je suis plus rapide que celle qui me marque, il y aura d'autres occasions.

Lexa : (Chuchote à l'oreille) C'est toi que j'aime Princesse, ignores-la.

Octavia et Ontari nous mène la vie dure durant dix minutes, on manque de s'en prendre un mais je tacle le ballon en sortie et Harper me claque le dos.

Harper : Me vole pas la vedette vilaine, je m'en occupe.

Je souris et après un arrêt spectaculaire d'Anya on repart en contre, Lexa a le ballon et remonte pratiquement tout le terrain avant de passer à Echo, qui passe à Luna, qui passe à Nylah, qui centre et je plonge pour le reprendre de la tête. Costia ne peut rien faire et je lève le poing vers le ciel avant de le placer sur mon cœur.

Lexa : Et de un, bravo Princesse. (Claque la main)

Echo : On lâche rien, un but ça se rattrape vite, on y retourne, la coupe est pour nous.

Le match est vraiment rude, Octavia perce nos défenses facilement mais on conserve notre but d'avance à la mi-temps.

Indra : Bon, on va changer de tactique, tout leur jeu se repose sur Octavia. Harper doit gérer déjà Ontari, donc c'est à vous Gina et Emori de me l'arrêter. Nylah tu leur files un coup de main au besoin, la coupe nous attend, il reste 45 minutes, Cooper nous entend avec tout un pays, je compte sur vous les filles.

Lexa : On vise le soleil cette fois les filles ?

Equipe : Yessss !

Regonflées à bloc on va sur le terrain quand une main m'arrête, je regarde Lexa et deux secondes plus tard elle m'embrasse passionnément.

Lexa : Pour la chance.

Clarke : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) J'ai déjà de la chance puisque tu es là.

Lexa : (Sourire) Charmeuse, allons clouer le bec à Costia une bonne fois pour toute Princesse.

Clarke : Avec plaisir Commandante.

Cinq minutes plus tard Raven trouve la tête d'Echo qui enfonce le clou en inscrivant le second but. Costia semble avoir perdue son sourire et le mien s'agrandit. Je saute sur le dos d'Echo en hurlant de joie, vite rejoint par Raven et Lexa.

Echo : Alors Wood impressionnée ?

Lexa : Le prochain est pour moi.

Sauf que dix minutes plus tard c'est Octavia qui arrive à percer la défense et réduire le score. On serre les dents et je fais signe à Lexa, elle me sourit et on joue à la balle à dix. On rend dingue l'équipe adverse en se passant le ballon tranquillement, on joue le chrono mais c'est aussi ça le foot. Sauf que ça déplait fortement à Ontari qui me tacle par derrière, une violente douleur me vrille la cuisse et je m'écoule.

Lexa : CLARKE !

Lexa empoigne le col d'Ontari, mais Octavia arrive avec Nylah pour les séparer.

Octavia : Arrête Ontari, c'était dangereux, retournes dans notre camp, n'envenime pas la situation.

Clarke : Lex...

Elle s'arrête et s'agenouille à côté de moi en même temps que les soigneurs, mais je pisse le sang et je suis obligée de sortir. Je la regarde placer le ballon pour son coup franc, elle a dix mètre, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'envoyer un boulet de canon dans les cages de Costia qui ne bouge pas d'un millimètre quand le ballon atterrit au fond de ses filets. Le stade explose et je souffle de soulagement, il reste cinq minutes, on a gagné. Je fais signe à Indra que je peux continuer et rentre en trottinant, arrivée vers Lexa je lui claque la main et le match continu. A trente seconde de la fin je déborde à nouveau, mais une nouvelle fois Ontari m'arrête violement et je m'étale par terre.

Arbitre : Carton rouge, penalty accordé à la France.

Lexa : C'est quoi ton problème putain, je te jure qu'on va régler ça toi et moi en dehors du terrain.

Ontari : Je t'attends belle brune, tu ne me fais pas peur.

Clarke : Arrêtes, je vais bien.

Lexa : Tu tires ou tu veux que je le fasse ?

Clarke : Je m'en charge, question d'honneur.

Lexa : Ok Princesse, cloues leurs le bec.

Au coup de sifflet le ballon s'envole et prend à contre-pied Costia, l'arbitre siffle la fin du match et l'équipe me saute dessus.

Raven : On l'a fait putain, on est CHAMPIONNES DU MONDE !

Luna : A NOUS LA COUPE !

Anya : Appuies toi sur moi, tu as mal n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Honnêtement je sens plus rien, reposes moi la question demain. (Grand sourire)

Harper : Les filles on l'a fait putain, on l'a fait !

Je cherche Lexa des yeux quand je la vois, elle s'avance et avant que je ne réagisse, elle m'embrasse, le stade semble de nouveau exploser et je comprends pourquoi en voyant notre baiser à l'écran.

Lexa : Epouses moi ?

Clarke : D'accord.

Lexa : (Grand sourire) Vraiment ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je t'aime idiote, je t'épouserai avec plaisir, et si ça te dit on pourrait venir te rejoindre avec Madi à Paris ?

Lexa : (Embrasse) Oui !

Anya : Les filles vous vous embrasserez plus tard, on a une coupe du monde à soulever et à ramener à Coop.

Lexa : On arrive.

 **POV Lexa :**

Cela fait une semaine qu'on était revenu au Pays, l'euphorie était un peu retombée et on profitait de vacances bien méritées.

Madi : Tu restes avec nous pour toujours maintenant ?

Lexa : C'est le plan oui, enfin si tu es d'accord bien sûr ?

Madi : Oui d'accord, tu vas venir à notre maison ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas encore ma puce, surement pendant les vacances mais je travaille à Paris.

Madi : (Grand sourire) C'est là où habite Mickey ? Maman a dit qu'on irait quand j'aurai 6 ans, c'est dans longtemps.

Lexa : (Sourire) Pas tant que ça, mais si tu viens vivre dans ma maison, il se pourrait que tu le vois avant qui sait ?

Madi : Trop bien, MAMAN...Lexa a dit qu'on verrait Mickey à sa maison, on y va quand ?

Clarke : (Rire) Tu ignores dans quoi tu t'es engagée, c'est une fan absolue de cette souris.

Lexa : Pourquoi attendre 6 ans pour l'emmener ?

Clarke : Elle profitera plus comme ça mais vu qu'on sera à côté...

Lexa : Justement à ce propos, je...

Clarke : Tu as changé d'avis, c'est trop tôt ?

Lexa : Quoi, non, tu penses que c'est trop tôt ?

Clarke : Non, désolé j'ai un peu de mal à me rendre compte que tout ça arrive vraiment.

Lexa : (Caresse sa joue tendrement) Je vous veux à mes côtés, ne doutes pas de cela stp. C'est juste que toute ta vie ici, tes parents, ta sœur, ton boulot, ton club.

Clarke : Ma vie c'est toi et Madi, mes parents et ma sœur viendront nous rendre visite souvent et un boulot ça se retrouve comme un club.

Lexa : Je me sens quand même coupable de t'arracher à une vie paisible.

Clarke : Ma vie est loin d'être paisible avec Madi.

Lexa : (Amusée) Tu l'as vraiment bien élevée, elle est adorable et très intelligente aussi.

Clarke : Oui j'ai de la chance, bon les filles ne vont pas tarder, il est temps de célébrer nos fiançailles comme il se doit Commandante.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je te suis Princesse.

Deux heures plus tard je riais avec Cooper et Anya quand mon père rentre, le silence se fait et Clarke pose la main sur mon bras pour me retenir.

Jack : Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu as assez fait de dégâts, donc vas-t-en.

Gustus : Je suis venu parler à ma fille ?

Lexa : Laquelle celle que tu as renié ou celle que tu as frappé détruisant sa carrière par la même occasion va-t'en de là, on ne veut pas de toi ici.

Clarke : Chérie, ton frère et ta mère stp.

Je prends une grande respiration et Clarke raccompagne mon géniteur à la porte avec son père et le mari d'Echo Bellamy.

Cooper : Il ne manque vraiment pas d'air de se pointer ici, ça va ?

Lexa : Ne t'en fais pas, pas question qu'il gâche cette journée.

Aden : LEXA, papa est tombé, il ne se relève pas.

Malgré moi je cours dehors aussi vite que je le peux et je vois Clarke faire un massage cardiaque à mon père. Ma mère semble anéantie et Aden la serre dans ses bras, Abby aide ma Princesse pendant que Raven appelle une ambulance.

Jack : Il s'est écroulé d'un coup, il a des problèmes cardiaques ?

Lexa : Oui depuis quelques années mais il n'avait jamais faire ce genre de choses.

Clarke : (Frappe avec les deux poings le sternum de mon père) Allez, je ne vous laisserai pas mourir, vous devez des excuses à vos filles, alors accrochez-vous nom d'un chien.

L'ambulance arrive et Abby grimpe avec lui, Clarke glisse sa main dans la mienne et me tire dans ses bras.

Clarke : On va à l'hôpital, son pouls est revenu, il va s'en sortir, il est fort.

Lexa : Je devrai m'en foutre mais...

Clarke : Je comprends c'est ton père Lexa.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, je...

Clarke : Mon amour, tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'aimer ton père malgré tout, aller viens, ta famille a besoin de toi.

Arrivées à l'hôpital l'attente commence, ma mère semble épuisée et je l'oblige à aller se reposer.

Aden : Je vais avec elle, tu nous appelles si...

Lexa : Promis, rentrez vous reposer, je ne bouge pas.

Clarke : Je reste avec elle, ne vous en faites spas.

Christelle : Merci Clarke, à plus tard ma puce.

Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Clarke qui me caresse le dos gentiment, tu parles d'une soirée de fiançailles.

Clarke : (Sors un écrin) C'est moins romantique que le jardin de mes parents, mais je tenais vraiment à ce que tu l'ais ce soir.

Lexa : Elle est magnifique, merci mon amour.

Clarke : Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas juste que je sois la seule à porter une bague de fiançailles, comme ça tout le monde sais que tu es à moi maintenant.

Lexa : Tout le monde le sait déjà depuis le mondial et notre baiser, mais je garde la bague quand même.

Clarke : (Rire) Mais j'y compte bien Commandante.

Lexa : Merci.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu me remercies, autre que pour la jolie bague évidement ?

Lexa : (Rire) Il n'y a que toi qui puisse arriver à me faire rire dans un moment pareil, je t'aime Clarke, merci d'avoir sauvé mon idiot de père et de rester près de moi

Clarke : Toujours, tu sais je pense que j'aimerai me marier à la plage.

Lexa : En Australie, ma mère viens de là-bas et c'est magnifique ?

Clarke : Pour notre Lune de miel si tu veux, pour notre mariage je pensais juste dans la région, comme ça, ça évite l'avion à tout le monde, à moins que tu veuilles autre chose ?

Lexa : Je veux juste t'épouser, peu importe où.

Clarke : Ok, je prends note, ne crois pas pour autant te débarrasser des corvées du mariage en me sortant ce genre de phrases mielleuses à longueur de journée Alexandra Wood.

Lexa : (Rire) Bon sang qu'est-ce que je peux t'aimer.

 **POV Clarke :**

Abby : Il est sorti d'affaire, il te demande Lexa.

Lexa : Je vais appeler ma mère, merci Abby.

Je regarde ma fiancée s'éloigner et suis ma mère, elle ne veut pas le voir, ce que je peux comprendre.

Gustus : Lexa c'est toi ?

Clarke : Non c'est Clarke, Monsieur Wood, votre fille passe un coup de fil à votre femme pour la prévenir de votre état.

Gustus : (Souffle) Elle ne veut pas me voir en gros, tu n'as pas à être aussi gentille avec moi, j'ai été odieux avec toi.

Clarke : Vous restez le père de ma fiancée.

Gustus : Je n'en suis pas sûr, merci.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Gustus : Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je ne le méritais pas, j'ai tourné le dos à ma propre famille, blessé mes enfants de la pire des façons, j'ai accumulé beaucoup de péchés ces derniers temps.

Clarke : Il ne tient qu'à vous de vous racheter vous savez, Lexa vous aime malgré que vous ne le méritiez pas.

Gustus : Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ?

Clarke : Essaye je suis désolé, Lexa a un grand cœur, avec le temps elle vous pardonnera comme le reste de votre famille.

Gustus : Et toi le feras tu ?

Clarke : Cela dépend, vous comptez vous mettre à nouveau entre Lexa et moi ?

Gustus : Non, je regrette mes propos, j'ai agis sous la colère, la bêtise et l'ignorance aussi. Je sais que tu aimes vraiment ma fille, au font je l'ai toujours su, je suis content qu'une femme comme toi soit là pour elle, je sais que tu veilleras sur elle.

Clarke : Aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra.

Lexa : Alors ça sera toute la vie, ce que tu viens de dire, tu le pensais vraiment ?

Gustus : Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, Dieu et ta fiancée m'ont offert une seconde chance, je ne compte pas la gâcher.

Lexa : Bien, maman et Aden arrive, Cooper passera demain, il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu dois des excuses.

Gustus : Je sais oui, je vais me rattraper, promis.

Lexa : On verra ça, reposes toi.

On sot de la chambre et Lexa m'enferme dans ses bras, je lui rends son étreinte et la sens se décontracter au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe.

Clarke : Rentrons à la maison, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne va pas nous faire de mal.

 **Trois ans plus tard...**

Madi : Allez man plus vite, plus vite Mickey va faire le spectacle. Maman toi tu ne dois pas courir, faut protéger ma petite sœur.

Lexa : Bein voyons, pourquoi c'est moi qui me suis fait avoir au juste ?

Clarke : Tu veux que je te parle des nausées matinales, des kilos en trop et des vergetures peut-être ?

Lexa : (Embrasse) Tu es parfaite mon amour, le voilà ton Mickey, tu vois, il n'a pas commencé.

Madi : Cool, on va faire une photo avec lui toutes les trois ?

Raven : Ah, bon sang où vous courez comme ça ?

Lexa : Mickey !

Luna : Ah, j'ai l'impression que Charly est plus fan de Pluto pour le moment.

Clarke : (Sourire) Donne-moi mon neveu, on va faire la photo.

Lexa : Une tradition pour la famille, à chaque anniversaire de notre little Princesse.

Madi : Ah non je ne suis pas une Princesse, je suis une guerrière comme toi man.

(Rires)

Je regarde ma famille prendre la pause devant le photographe, ma vie a pris un virage à 180 degrés depuis trois ans. J'ai épousé Lexa, on va avoir une fille dans quatre mois. Raven et Lexa continuent le foot à haut niveau mais Luna et moi on a arrêté pour fonder une famille. Cooper a pris la tête de l'équipe suite au départ à la retraite d'Indra et elle se régale. Gustus a fait amende honorable et avec beaucoup de temps et de patience a réussi à regagner la confiance de sa famille. Oui ma vie est parfaite depuis que Lexa et les filles sont venues me chercher il y a plus de trois ans. Finalement j'ai atterrit là où je voulais vraiment être, dans les étoiles avec Lexa.

 **FIN**


End file.
